


Warcraft one offs and very short stories

by MrDarkspring



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Bugger off canon, Dragons and banshees, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Lesbians, Mention of torture, No Lesbians Die, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, alternative universes, happy lich, non Canon, very short one off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 41,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrDarkspring/pseuds/MrDarkspring
Summary: Here i will be putting my one offs that i cant think of full stories for rather than filling the feed with loads of bits .





	1. Light plague

Sylvanas stood at the back of the ship, staring into the fog. The ship had been lost within it for two days now, drifting in the unnaturally calm sea. The fog smelled of magic and Sylvanas knew they were as good as dead, with no mages left and the army of light after them. She looked around at her remaining people, the fourteen dark rangers and Lillian Voss were all that remained of the forsaken. Her sister Alleria stood next to her with an equal number of female void elves. Both races had been purged by the light plagues. At first, no one knew what the cause was, believing it to be retaliation from N’zoth, a curse from the old god as he died. When the first plague hit, the forsaken fell in their thousands, the magic that held them in undeath growing weak and a week later the void elves found themselves hit by a similar mysterious plague. For the forsaken, it was a painful death as their bodies started to rot and quickly decay as if the years that they had been dead finally caught up with them. Sylvanas remembered holding nathanos as he died in her arms, his body falling apart as the light left his eyes.

For the void elves it was quicker, the plague ripped the void from them, leaving them desiccated husks. In the end, only those thirty-one people now on the ship survived, somehow resilient to the effects of the plagues. And that was when High exarch Turalyon revealed it was the work of the army of light, to purge the abominations from the world. Of course, Anduin was outraged and expelled them from the alliance but by then it was too late to save either the forsaken or the Void elves. Turalyon responded to Anduin's expulsion by using the Vindicaar to attack Stormwind, attempting to reduce the city to rubble and declaring after he had wiped the stain of the Windrunner’s from the world, he would be back to purge the unbelievers. It was only Anduin's own power in the light that saved his city, placing a shield around it and keeping the damage to a minimal. That Anduin called upon the light to protect the people Turalyon was attacking seemed lost on the high exarch, so far gone into the madness of fanaticism he could not see anything but his own righteousness.

The remaining void elves and Forsaken had fled, seeking somewhere uncharted to hide, or even just the vastness of the open ocean. She had revealed to Tyrande the island where the night elves she had taken from Teldrassel had been held, hoping that would convince the Night Elf to give them Sanctuary and Tyrande, bless her, had offered. But they never got the chance to reach her, been cut off by the Vindicaar. Sylvanas knew their time was limited and it would soon all end. They had nowhere to go and even if they did, no way of getting there. She turned to her sister. “I’m sorry,” she said, “for this, for everything”. Alleria embraced Sylvanas. “No, it is I who should apologize. If I had killed the bastard when I had the chance, we would not be here, our people would still live”. Sylvanas embraced her. “You did not know he would do this. We could not have foreseen. You have nothing to be sorry for sister”. Then she noticed the fog begin to recede and looked behind them. The Vindicaar was coming towards them, ahead of a fleet of ships in the colors of the army of light and in front of them was the Fleet of Kul’Tiras. “I love you lady Moon,” Alleria said, looking up as the Naaru that even Turalyon bowed down to, exited the ship and headed towards them. “And I you lady Sun. Perhaps in death, we will both find the peace that eluded us in life “replied Sylvanas, hugging her sister, tears in her eyes. 

Then the Naaru was rocked by explosions as a shadow fell above them. Looking up, they saw Jaina Proundmoore, piloting her ship directly at the Naaru and the Vindicaar, putting it between them. The water around the forsaken ship surged as water elementals took hold of it and drew it away. The elementals took them towards the Kul’tiran fleet, which parted to let them through. Sylvanas looked back, seeing the Vindicaar fire upon Jaina and her ship began to rock, one of its masts falling into the sea. Jaina didn’t slow, ramming the Naaru, impaling it upon the front of the ship and then raised her shields, trapping it within. The weapons of the Vindicaar struck the shields, trying to free the Naaru but they held as the ship gathered speed, the Naaru pierced upon it, screaming. “ Goodbye my love,” Sylvanas said, tears rolling down her cheeks as the Ship struck the Vindicaar and the scream of the Naaru was drowned out by the explosion that followed. A wave of light erupted outwards in all directions and washed over the forsaken ship. Sylvanas fell to the deck screaming alongside her sister before blessed cold darkness took her. 

When Sylvanas opened her eyes again, she was in a vast hall that she recognized as part of Proudmoore keep in Boralus. She tried sitting up, the pain that shot through her causing her to breathe heavily and her heart to race. Then she sat still. She was breathing, she could feel her heart beating. She looked around. Her rangers and Lillian Voss were laying in beds around her, as were Alleria’s void elves. And the forsaken were all breathing, all looked alive. Sylvanas looked at herself and saw that her skin was no longer blue, but the color it was when she was alive. Then she was wrapped in the arms of both her sisters. “What happened, where are we, and how am I alive again”? Alleria sat on the bed. “Jaina happened. When she killed the Naaru and destroyed the Vindicaar. A vast explosion of light energy washed over us all. The void was ripped from us and you and your forsaken were resurrected. All of us are how we were. So in a way my ex-husband succeeded. Then the fleet of Kul’Tiras smashed into the navy of light and Katherine showed hem no mercy, sinking every single one of them”. Sylvanas gripped her arm. “Jaina” she shouted, “is she…did she survive”. Sylvanas jumped as arms wrapped around her from behind. “Yes my heart, I survived,” Jaina said, kissing Sylvanas on the neck, causing the elf to purr softly. Jaina moved around so she was facing Sylvanas. She had lost the last bit of blond from her hair and her eyes seemed to glow a soft blue with the magic inside her, but otherwise, she looked unhurt. Sylvanas hugged her, tears running freely from her eyes now. “You had me worried,” Jaina said, “You have been asleep for two weeks” Sylvanas heard what Jaina said but she was so relieved that the mage was alive, she ignored it for now and just held her tight. “I love you” she sobbed and her sisters moved away to give them some privacy.


	2. captured hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvanas is captured and then allowed to be rescued by the mage who has loved her for so long

Tyrande Whisperwind was elated. Her forces had routed the horde, pushed them from Darkshore and secured most of Ashenvale. Even better, they had captured Sylvanas Windrunner and she was now languishing in a little used and magically secure dark cell beneath Darnassus. According to initial reports, her champion Nathanos was dead and dark ranger Kalira had taken control of the forsaken and Saurfang was now acting war chief of the horde. And now he was requesting peace talks with the alliance. Now all that remained was for Tyrande to deal with Sylvanas. Although she was hoping, as she made her way to the cells, that the deliberate hole in the magic would be enough to entice a certain human mage to make a rescue attempt. She hoped so. The human needed to be honest with Sylvanas, perhaps if they had been speaking in the past, the current events would not have happened. When she reached Sylvanas’s cell, she found it empty, the familiar scent of arcane in the air. She knew that the archmage had taken the bait and perhaps this might just work.

Sylvanas had no idea where she was. I looked like a tropical island. She could see the clear azure blue sea and the weather was warm enough. And the tree she was lying under was a definite giveaway. She looked around, at the white sandy beach before her and the forest behind. She had no idea really how she got here, other than guessing some sort of teleport. One moment she was in the dark of the night elf cell, then a blue light enveloped her and now she was here and judging by the tang of arcane in the air, it was the work of a mage. 

She would have assumed Tyrande guarded against this but obviously not. Or Tyrande had wanted the mage to take her. She was dressed in her boots, leggings, and bra but nothing else and had no weapons. So far her mysterious savior had not made any effort to make themselves known either. She decided to explore and soon found tracks. Human female judging by the size of the feet and most likely her mage, seeing as there were the indentations of a staff along with the footprints. Her savior then, but was she walking into a trap?

After thirty minutes of following the tracks, she picked up the smell of cooking. Despite been undead, her senses worked fine. She had been deliberately moving slowly, to ensure that no surprises awaited her but so far no traps, no trickery, just a trail for her to follow and now the smell of cooking pork.  
Up ahead, next to a lake of crystal clear water, was a large cabin, built in the style common to the humans of the Alliance, but with shutters instead of glass windows, obviously a concession to the heat of a tropical island. On the lake's beach, in front of the cabin was a fire with a pig roasting above it and tending the fire was white-haired women .dressed in a pair of black leggings, boots and a shirt that was undone and tied up at the bottom. As the women turned around, Sylvanas recognized her. “Proudmoore” 

Jaina heard Sylvanas approach, the magical alarms alerting her to her presence. She turned around and the Banshee hissed her name. “Windrunner” she replied, “ do you remember when we used to say each other’s names without hate or scorn, when we whispered them in the night, said them with passion”?. Sylvanas ignored Jaina’s question, Where have you brought me “she asked, “and why am I here”? Sylvanas sat down next to the fire, looking at the mage, who seemed more interested in cooking than answering her. “Well” growled Sylvanas. “Are you going to answer me?” “Not until you answer me first” the mage retorted “Do you remember when we said each other’s name without hate or scorn”? Sylvanas shifted her position, “Does it matter” she said angrily. “Yes, it does” Jaina replied. Sylvanas got up and stormed down to the lake, kicking a large stone into it with a satisfying splash. “Belore why?” she asked the sky above her, then spun around. “ It was the night before I died” she spat, striding up to Jaina, who was now standing, and only stopping when their faces were close enough for their foreheads to touch. “You asked me to flee and I said I couldn’t”. And why did I ask you that” Jaina asked, eyes locked with Sylvanas’s? The banshee sighed. “Because you loved me. But that was then. Things have changed, I’m not that women anymore. I’m a corpse. I can’t taste, feel or experience love or joy”. Jaina reached up, her hand on Sylvanas’s cheek. “Don’t lie to me Sylvanas” she said, “I’ve spoken to other forsaken, to Kalira. I know you are capable of all those things, to love, to feel, to enjoy the touch of another, to become aroused. I’ve seen your people in loving relationships with one another and I know if they can do it so can you”.

Sylvanas grew angry, stepping back. “Look at me “she screamed, ripping off her top to reveal the harsh white scar beneath her breasts, where frostmourne had ripped into her. Other scars crises crossed her torso and her back and she spun around, showing Jaina all of them. “Look what he did to me, my scars, my skin, my eyes. You really expect me to believe you would want this, that you could love this”. Jaina closed the gap between them and took hold of Sylvanas’s trembling hands, bringing them up to her mouth and kissing her knuckles. “I do expect you to believe it Sylvanas because I still love you, I never stopped”. Sylvanas looked at her, her clear blue eyes, her long white hair with its stripe of golden blond. Jaina was beautiful, despite everything, despite the scars she herself had from Theramore, both physical and mental. She had given into the hate after Garrosh Hellscream had bombed her city, killed her friends. Sylvanas could understand that, could understand letting hate and rage fuel you, empower you. Yet here Jaina was, reaching out to her, seeking to rekindle the love they once felt for one another, trying to repair what Arthas and Hellscream had broken. And Sylvanas wanted it too, she realized, to feel love again and to feel Jaina. 

Fear was her enemy now, fear of opening up, fear of it all going wrong, fear that she would lose any happiness she gained. But she was Sylvanas Windrunner, war Chief, Banshee Queen, ex ranger-general of Quel’Thalas and fear did not control her she would not let it. She leaned forward, her lips brushing Jaina’s, gently at first but then with more urgency. Jaina returned that urgency, her hand on the back of Sylvanas’s head as she pulled her in, her other hand moving down the banshee’s back. “I love you,” Sylvanas said, finally admitting to the feeling she had kept bottled up since her death, tears running down her cheeks to mingle with Jaina’s.


	3. he did not come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alleria is tortured but escapes to her family . Her husband follows to punish her but gets more than he bargined for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE NOTE THAT THERE IS MENTION OF TORTURE IN THIS STORY ,AS WELL AS A BASTARD OF A HUSBAND WHO ALLOWED IT TO HAPPEN . DO NOT READ IF THIS IS LIKELY TO UPSET YOU

Alleria Windrunner screamed. Again and again and again. At first she screamed her husband’s name but he never came for her and the Naaru continued to torture her, trying to rip out the void within her, unconcerned at how much agony it brought her. But the void was too strong and in anger the Naaru settled for just inflicting pain. And her husband never came. Days passed into weeks and still the Naaru inflicted agony upon Alleria, almost killing her, only to heal her and start again. She continued screaming until she could scream no more, and still her husband never came. Months went by with Alleria forced to suffer more pain and suffering, to the point some of the other members of the army of light were sickened by what was happening, but the Naaru never listened and Still Alleria’s husband never came. In the end, one of the less fanatical members of the army managed to release Alleria, get her clothing and weapons to her and get her back to Azaroth, to her sister. He was killed for his transgressions by the Naaru who called upon Turalyon and finally Alleria’s husband came. But not to aid her, no he came to hunt her down and destroy her. He failed to take into account the people who would protect her. 

Vereesa Windrunner sat with Alleria in Windrunner spire. The ghost lands were no more, reclaimed and healed by druids, mages, shamans and priests. The peace between the horde and alliance had been sealed by the marriage of Sylvanas Windrunner to Vereesa’s best friend, Jaina Proudmoore and Vereesa herself was now married to Kalira, one of Sylvanas’s dark rangers. But now she was with her other sister, who had mysteriously turned up two months ago, bearing the signs of torture. The paladin who had brought her stayed long enough to explain about Alleria’s void abilities and what had happened to her, before leaving and Vereesa was angry beyond belief. She contacted Sylvanas and she had arrived with her wife shortly afterwards. 

All three of them had been at Windrunner spire ever since, taking care of Alleria. Her wounds had been healed by Lady Liadrin but she had been sleeping most of the time, only waking to use the toilet, eat a little and to exercise, not wanting her body to become weak and useless, but after a few hours, she would fall into a deep sleep again. Alexstrasza appeared out of the blue and her immense power had managed to quell the violent void energy within Alleria and she had taken to looking after her so Vereesa could spent time with her family. Something developed between Alleria and the Red Dragon, a closeness that helped to ease Alleria’s nightmares. But now both her sons were in bed, so she had taken over from the life binder and just sat stroking her sister’s hair, her rage at what had happened to her, mixed with her relief that she was home. 

Sylvanas sat down stairs, on the soft sofa with Jaina asleep next to her, Kalira pacing up and down in a silent anger and Alexstrasza sitting in the chair opposite. The dragon could see the rage in the banshee’s eyes and feel it radiating from her. Alexstrasza had felt Alleria as soon as she returned to Azaroth, felt her pain like a beacon and come as soon as she could. Sylvanas had filled her in on what Turalyon had allowed to happen to her and the dragon was almost as enraged as the banshee.

On the edge of the former ghost lands, they appear, Turalyon and his soldiers, he has to find his wife, to bring her back for punishment, for redemption, even if it means she dies, at last her soul will be cleansed. He thinks she will be taken unaware. Why would she think he would come now when, no matter how much she had screamed, he did not come before? What he did not expect was the welcoming committee. His son who had never really known but who was now filled with rage against him, The Human mage Jaina Proudmoore, whose magic was fuelled by her anger at the treatment of her sister in law, the banshee Queen who despite her own darkness, still loved her sister, the Dark ranger Kalira who was new to this family but took the assault on Alleria personally and the Dragon who had felt Alleria’s pain and had been drawn to her like a moth to a flame. All five of them loved his wife in one way or another but he, when she had needed him, had not come.

And they had. Between the life binder’s dragon fire and the mages spells, his son’s sword and Kalira’s arrows, his army of light was devastated. And the banshee, she ignored them. She went after him with bow and arrow and banshees scream and he began to wish he had not come. The scream tore into him, the hate and rage within it feeling him with utter fear and dread, even as it shattered his armour and drove him to his knees. She stood by him as he knelt in the dirt, his body weak , not even strong enough to lift his sword . The Banshee dropped her bow and pulled out a knife .” You shouid not have come” she hissed and she inflicted upon him , in his final moments , as much pain and suffering as she could , to make up for what he allowed to happen to her sister , when he had not come . 

Alleria knew he was dead, even before her sister returned. Once she had loved him, so she cried, despite what he had done to her. But Life goes on and without him, the army of light made no more attempts to harm her. She grew stronger, her wounds healed, although the mental scars would forever be there. But the dragon Alexstrasza  
was there for her , holding her at night when she woke screaming , soothing the voices in her head that demanded she kill and murder , helping her to control the void within her . And her sisters and their wives were there too, as well as her nephews and her son, who understood why his father had been killed and only regretted he had not been there to do i.t 

And one day she and Alexstrasza married and she managed to put that time behind , move on from the memories of that place when the light, which was supposed to be pure and good, had tortured her and her husband had not come. She was home and free with her wife, who had come, with her sister’s and sister in laws, who had come, with her son, who had come. And despite what she had been through Alleria Windrunner was home and safe and would never need fear the light again.


	4. alive again part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a mysterous force kidnaps the dark rangers and those around them and brings them back to life but for what purpose

Anya Eversong was one of the banshee Queen’s best, a dark ranger and cold hearted killer who would end a life with a smile on her face. So why did Katherine Proudmoore fill her stomach full of butterflies, a feeling she had not felt since before she died. The human woman was mature and often had her white hair in a braid or bun that made her look stern and commanding but out if sight of her people , when she was relaxing , Anya had seen her with her hair down and as far as the ranger was concerned , she looked beautiful . Of course they had nothing in common. Katherine was human and had spent her life sailing and commanding fleets of ships while Anya has been a ranger until the scourge, until Arthas. Now she was an undead but still a ranger, although Assassin might be a better description, she thought sadly. And that there was the reason she was spying on Katherine in the first place. 

She was in Boralus waiting for word from Sylvanas to assassinate Katherine. Pure and simple. She was here to kill her. She had been here for a month waiting for the order but so far it had not come. The last thing she had heard was that Sylvanas and Jaina had faced off in battle and then nothing. None of the people in the city, not even Katherine knew what had happened, only that the War Chief and lord Admiral had vanished and the battle had been called off as their respective people sought to try and locate them.  
So Anya waited for news, while shadowing her target, never been far from her and slowly growing to have feelings for her, the butterflies getting stronger and more frequent. Anya had not felt like this since her first love, back in Quel’Thalas, although he had turned out to be an idiot. 

Today was no different as she watched Katherine at the a harbour , inspecting a recently repaired ship .Anya was watching her from the shadows , trying not to feel sick and do her job but the butterflies were getting stronger . Anya’s mind began to wonder as she imagined kissing Katherine but then she was brought back to reality by the sound of gunfire and someone shouting “Naga”. Her bow was nocked and ready before she even registered what she was doing and she surveyed the harbour. Naga were climbing out of the water and several sailors already lay dead. Katherine had holstered her guns and was now fighting with a sword, but she was surrounded by Naga warriors. Anya fired her bow, several times in rapid succession and four Naga fell dead, arrows in their throats. Katherine stepped back, looking round for the source of the arrows as marines poured into the harbour area and engaged the Naga. 

Katherine sheathed her sword and took out her guns again. The pair of pistols had been especially created by her daughter and enchanted to reload without Katherine having to do a thing, as well as pack a punch to rival most ship cannons. Katherine started yelling orders and firing her guns, blasting the head off one Naga and putting a huge hole in the torso of another. Six more Naga fell to her guns before a huge male reared up behind Katherine. But before it could strike, it fell backwards, an arrow in each eye. Katherine looked round again but still could not detect Anya. Katherine put one pistol away and started fighting with sword in one hand and her remaining pistol in the other. More Naga were climbing out of the water harbour and a sorceress fired a massive spear of ice at Katherine, which would have impaled her , had Anya not leapt into her , knocking her out of the way . Before Katherine could say a word, Anya grabbed her pistol and shot the Sorceress, turning her head into Crimson mist. Anya killed three more before the foul creatures began to retreat and Anya found herself, straddling Katherine with Kul’Tiran marines surrounding her. “Fuck” she said, dropping the gun and putting her hands up in surrender. 

Anya had expected to be put in chains and locked up, not taken into Katherine’s study and sat on a comfortable sofa while the Admiral sat behind her desk. Neither had she been expected to be offered a cup of tea. She sat there slightly shocked by her treatment, the cup in her hand, staring at Katherine who had once again, now she was inside, let her hair down. The white curls framing her face and making Anya smile, despite trying not to. “What are you doing here” Katherine asked “and why did you save my life?” Anya looked at the cup of tea in her hand, not wanting to answer the Admiral but not wanting to lie either. For some reason lying to Katherine felt wrong. “Damn it Eversong, get a grip” she whispered to herself. Finally she came to a decision. “I was sent here observe you and wait for orders” she replied to Katherine’s question. Katherine nodded. “And those orders would have been to kill me I take it “she asked but did not wait for Anya to reply. “ Then one has to ask why you broke cover to save my life , when you could have let me die without inciting reprisals from the alliance or my daughter” she continued . “Well yeah if I hadn’t fallen for you” Anya blurted out, then blushed. “Shit, I should not have said that” she mumbled, looking away from Katherine. 

Katherine looked at Anya for several seconds while her mind dealt with what the dark ranger had just said. No she had to have misheard her. “I’m sorry Miss Eversong but did you say what I just thought you said, or did I mishear you tell me you had fallen for me?” Anya blushed, which given the fact she was dead, was no small feat. “Can we just put me in prison and forget I said that” she asked, wishing the floor would swallow her up. “I had no idea you people could still feel love, your Queen certainly doesn’t” Katherine said leaning forward, watching Anya carefully. “My Kind” Anya stood up, angry. “My kind” she repeated. “My kind were once living people with feelings and needs and desires. Just because Arthas took away our lives, doesn’t mean we still don’t feel emotions, we still don’t have wants and desires and dreams. And as for my Queen, if you knew anything, you would know she had been besotted with your daughter since they first met all those years ago when you visited Quel’Thalas”. Anya stopped, shaking with anger but trying to compose herself. “It’s that attitude that drove us into the horde in the first place, because your precious alliance could not see my kind as anything other than monsters. And even the horde dislikes us, distrusts us, and until Sylvanas became war chief, used us “. Despite trying to calm down, Anya was fuming. “You know nothing of us Katherine Proudmoore. Love is still important to us, it reminds us that we are not soulless slaves like the scourge but we are people. Do you understand”? 

Katherine watched Anya’s angry rant with interest. “Are you saying Miss Eversong that you love me” she asked, a faint smile on her face. The question threw Anya completely, causing her anger to fade instantly and be replaced by embarrassment. She stood, open mouthed, not able to articulate anything coherent. Katherine smiled. “You might want to close your mouth dear, you look silly” she said and Anya promptly shut her mouth, sat down and grabbed her cup of tea, drinking it down in one go, before putting the cup down on the desk. “Yes I love you Katherine “she said, staring the human in the eyes. “ Well then Miss Eversong, what are you still doing sitting over there when you could be kissing me”? Katherine asked, smiling. 

Sylvanas had no idea where the hell she was. Once moment she was facing Jaina Proudmoore on a muddy battlefield, the next she was in a forest. The lord Admiral was with her and judging by the look on her face, this was not her doing. “I don’t suppose Jaina, you have any idea what just happened and where we are” she asked, trying to remain calm. Jaina looked at her. “did you just use my name” she said, slightly shocked,” not Proudmoore, not Admiral, not archmage but my actual first name?” Sylvanas sighed. “ Yes I did , now don’t read too much into it , just put it down to shock that I was on a battlefield and no I’m in a forest” . Jaina stepped forward, reaching out to Sylvanas, her hand brushing the war chief’s cheek. “You…your alive” she said, her eyes wide with wonder.

 

“What” Sylvanas said, looking at her arms? The skin was no longer blue but back to the colour it was, before she was killed. And then Sylvanas noticed she was breathing again. “Oh this is not good” she muttered “not good at all”. Jaina looked at her. “How can you say that, you’re alive again “. “It’s not good Jaina because this means I will require sleep, food, water and we are somewhere I have never been and” she paused for a few moments and then quietly said “I am vulnerable and that scares me”. Jaina Pulled Sylvanas into her arms as the War cheif started to cry. “Last time I was…alive…I wasn’t good enough…I…was weak and my people suffered for it, died because I was not strong enough”. Sylvanas fell to the ground , taking Jaina with her but the lord Admiral kept hold of her and held as she sobbed , the pain and anguish of what Arthas had done to her finally coming out , after nearly two decades of been hidden behind rage and hate . They sat on the ground for what seemed like hours as Jaina just held Sylvanas , rocking back and forth with her , kissing her head and holding her tight while the former banshee let out all the pend up emotion she had been suppressing for years . 

Anya noticed the mist before Katherine, felt the arcane energies within it. “Shit” she said, standing up. Katherine looked at it and instantly threw Anya her bow and quiver. She herself was still armed and she stood up next to Anya. “What the fuck is this” she swore as they were engulfed in thick white fog, the tang of arcane energy on their lips. When the fog cleared, they were in a forest clearing and on the floor in front of them, hugging one another was Jaina and Sylvanas. Katherine looked at the elf, noting her skin was no longer blue. She turned to Anya and like Sylvanas, Anya was breathing and no longer looked deathly pale. “Err…Anya” she said, but the dark ranger already knew. She stepped forward and out her hand on Sylvanas’s shoulder. “My Queen “she said 

Sylvanas and Jaina jumped, having not noticed Anya and Katherine’s appearance. “Hello” Katherine said, smiling, “I don’t suppose you know anything about how we got her or why Anya is suddenly alive”. Sylvanas got up and looked at her dark ranger and then hugged her. “You as well” she said, tears falling down the cheeks of both women. “Not just you two” said another voice and they looked round to see the remaining thirteen dark rangers enter the clearing, all of them alive, followed by a somewhat shocked looking Nathanos and Vereesa. Vereesa stood with Kalira , holding her hand and staring at her while Nathanos sat down and looking at himself said rather loudly “ How the fuck did this happen”?


	5. Alive again part two

Jaina look at Sylvanas, Anya and the other rangers and then both her and Sylvanas noticed Kalira and Vereesa were holding hands. “We will talk about you two later, after we figure out what the void had happened” Sylvanas said, discreetly wiping her eyes. She leaned over to Jaina and whispered” tell no one I cried”. Jaina took hold of Sylvanas’s hand, smiling. “Your secret is safe with me Windrunner” she replied. Squeezing the elf’s hand.  
“As far as I can tell, we have all been subject to a great amount of healing magic, it’s saturated the island we are on. That explains why you are all alive again but not why we were pulled here” 

“I can answer that” came voice and both Sylvanas and Vereesa spun round, recognising it. “Alleria, what are you doing here, I thought you were in the Twisted nether with the army of light”. 

I was until that arsehole of a husband decided my void was growing too strong and imprisoned me again” she hissed, trying not to shake with anger. “I was trapped and in pain until Alexstrasza rescued me but as we fled, Turalyon did something, I don’t know what but his light energy mixed with Alex’s spell, causing us to appear here and the life binder had been bleeding light energy. I can’t do anything to stop it but you might be able to Jaina”.

Jaina looked at Alleria. “Where is she” she asked and Alleria took her hand and pulled her away, the others following. Soon they came to a clearing, where Alexstrasza was laying, and energy arching from her. 

“Shit” Jaina said, running over to Alexstrasza, “I don’t know what Turalyon did, but he has caused her energy to replenish faster than she can use it, it’s overloading her body. If we don’t get rid of it, it will consume her”. 

“What do we need to do?” Sylvanas asked, joining Jaina, “how can we help her with this” 

“I can draw the energy out of her and disperse it, but there is a lot and I’m not sure how it will effect things but…” She stopped unsure how to continue, then took a deep breath. “We could direct it at your forsaken, give them life again but I can’t make that choice, you’re their Queen, it’s up to you” 

The rangers gathered around Sylvanas and started talking. Jaina stepped back, Vereesa standing next to her. “So what’s the deal with you and Kalira “she asked Vereesa? Vereesa went red and looked away. “Its ok Vereesa, you’re aloud to love again”. Vereesa burst into tears and hugged Jaina. “I love her so much but I’m scared I’m betraying Rhonin “. Jaina smiled. “No you’re not, he would want you to be happy again”. 

They were interrupted by the Rangers and Sylvanas. “Let’s do this “she said. 

Across the world white energy fell in balls of light. Each one touched a forsaken or a death knight, the light filled them, rejuvenated them as the pure life power of Alexstrasza returned them to life, regenerating dead cells. Yet it did more. Those who were in areas where life would be hostile where transferred to safety .Lost limbs regenerated and when they became alive, they were whole. 

Jaina concentrated, pulling the energy from Alexstrasza and sending it out, Alleria, Vereesa and all the ranger holding hands in a circle around her, the magic channeling through them. As the power in Alexstrasza dwindled, returning to its normal level, the dragon woke up with a gasp, assuming her elven form. 

“Thank you child” she said to Jaina, getting to her feet “I feel what you have done and we need to return to undercity, to tell them what has occurred”. Jaina smiled and cast a spell

Months later all was well. The forsaken, no matter where in the world they were had returned home to find that their Queen alive, to find their brothers and sisters, their friends alive. They kept Sylvanas as their Queen, they rebuilt lordaeron, the scourge was gone, all the poisons and blight and corruption they had left in lordaeron, the plague lands and Que’Thalas was gone. The horde and alliance stopped their fighting, Sylvanas calling for peace. 

Genn Greymane was in tears when his son, who had risen as a death knight, returned to him alive and strait away, recognized Sylvanas and her new kingdom of the living 

After the treaties were signed and sealed. Sylvanas stepped down as War Chief in favor of Thrall. She returned to lordaeron city and married Jaina Proudmoore, who ruled by her side, two Queens together. 

Vereesa moved on with Kalira and Anya moved in with Katherine, who seemed so much younger, having been close to the life binders energies 

Alleria and her void elf’s were normal elves again, the life energies that healed the forsaken, drawing the void from them, freeing them of their curse. Alexstrasza and Alleria were inseparable after this, the love the dragon felt for Alleria enough to drive away the suffering she had gone through 

And Jaina , she had lost her last bit of gold in her hair , and her eyes from that day ever after glowed blue , with the magic within her becoming stronger than any other being on Azaroth , even Azshara 

And when the naga and their dark god tried to bring death to the world, Jaina and Sylvanas lead the forces against them and in a battle of epic proportions, Jaina ripped Azshara’s magic away from her leaving her helpless before the rage of Tyrande and Thalyssra and the other elves old enough to have witnessed the crimes of the Naga Queen 

Peace reigned on Azaroth . The planet was healed, the old gods gone and the light and void were in equilibrium.

 

Katherine Eversong looked with a smile at her wife. The wedding had gone well, now they were dancing, slowly while Sylvanas and Jaina sung the most beautiful elven song. They danced around the hall, holding each other close .and soon were joined by others. When Jaina and Sylvanas finished singing, another song started and the elf and the mage joined them on the dance floor. Alleria and Alexstrasza danced with one another and smiled at Katherine and Anya as they passed. Even Nathanos was happy, having found love with ranger Clea. Katherine held Anya close, her head on the taller woman’s shoulder, kissing her neck. “I love you Mrs Eversong” she said. “I love you too Mrs Eversong” Anya replied.


	6. Forsaken and the night elf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For ten years the Forsaken mage Grimtooth and the night elf Mage Shall Moonbeam had been fighting one another and sometimes, aiding one another when the horde and alliance occasionally put aside their differences. At first it had been vicious, desperately trying to kill each other but as time passed, the respect they had for each other grew and their rivalry became friendlier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have changed to explicit because of this chapter.

For ten years the Forsaken mage Grimtooth and the night elf Mage Shall Moonbeam had been fighting one another and sometimes, aiding one another when the horde and alliance occasionally put aside their differences. At first, it had been vicious, desperately trying to kill each other but as time passed, the respect they had for each other grew and their rivalry became friendlier. They actively sought to restrain rather than kill the other and even worked together fighting the burning legion, although each tried to outdo the other. 

Then came dark shore and that friendliness evaporated. Grimtooth did not know why his queen was been so savage and tried to avoid fighting shall but she found him and the rage in her eyes hurt him more than her spells ever could. She attacked him with everything she had and he was forced to retaliate in kind if only to stop her killing him 

And then she fucked up, overextended herself and felt her magic fizzled out. Before he realized what had happened, Grimtooth had sent a ball of fire her way and could only watch in anguish as it engulfed her and she screamed 

When Shall woke up, she was on a table, her wrists held in place either side of her head by rune inscribed shackles, her clothing completely gone, her legs hanging over the edge. She looked down at herself and noticed parts of her body had that freshly healed look to them, as well as looked like she had been covered in oil. A healing oil probably. She looked up as Grimtooth walked over to her, his robes gone, just wearing a pair of breeches and a shirt. 

“So is this the part where you force yourself on me, you filthy piece of shit” she hissed?” is that why you bound and stripped me?” She tried to act strong but tears came to her eyes. 

Grimtooth looked at her, shock registering on his face. “No…I’d never do that to you, not to anyone,” he said, “I stripped you because most of your clothing had burned away anyway and I needed to apply the healing oil. The healers are all occupied and it’s all I had to save your life. You’re bound because I know how much you hate me and didn’t want you killing me while I tried to save you”.

“Hate you,” she said incredulously, “I’ve been in love with you for years you stupid corpse”. Shall blushed as she said it, but she could have died and her enemy had saved her. 

Then the door burst open and Sylvanas Windrunner walked in. “What the fuck are you doing,” she said, looking at the bound and naked night elf. She grabbed Grimtooth by the throat and held him against the wall, anger radiating from her. 

“He healed me war chief, my clothing was destroyed by fire, it’s not what it looks like” Shall shouted. “Please let him go, he has done no wrong”. 

Sylvanas unclenched her hand, before turning to the night elf. “We have a ceasefire, you are free to go”. Then she turned back to Grimtooth. “Release her and find her some clothing and escort her back to her own side”. Then Sylvanas was gone, the door slamming shut behind her 

Grimtooth moved over to Shall, to undo the restraints. “What are you doing, “she asked, looking at him, “you have me exactly where I want me”. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him against her. “I want you and I know forsaken can still…perform”. She licked her lips as his eyes widened. 

“Are you sure?” he asked, “are you really sure you want this. Yes I can still engage in sex, but you have been through a lot and I don’t want to take advantage of that” 

Shall smiled and licked her lips again. “I’m not going anywhere,” she said, her legs tightening around him as she ground her center against him. 

“If you want me to stop, say Teldrissil,” he said, taking off his shirt and pulling down his breeches. 

Shall looked over his grey body, the thick muscles of his arms, the taut pecks and well-defined stomach, the hard cock that now rubbed against her. Only his grey, almost white skin and his yellow glowing eyes marked him as a forsaken, otherwise, his body was in such good condition, he looked almost alive still. She released her grip around his waist and smiled as he knelt down, his face between her thighs. She moaned slightly as she felt his cold lips on her skin and his gentle bites as he moved up her thigh, towards her center. But then he started moving back down the other thigh, biting and kissing, gently circling his tongue against her skin.

Tremors rocked her body at his gentle touch, as he left his mark on her legs and slowly, tantalizingly he made his way to her wetness. He ran his tongue up her slit, lapping at her moist lower lips as his hands slowly moved up her body, over her hips and belly, before cupping her large breasts, cold fingers gradually warming up with her body heat  
Shall let out a loud moan as his fingers capture her hard peaks, squeezing and pulling on them, taking hold of the metal bars that pieced them and twisting slightly, not painfully but enough to send pulses of pleasure through her.

As his hands skilfully played with her hard nipples, his tongue was making patterns around her clit, causing her to grow wetter. She bucked her hips, pushing herself into his face as he held her swollen nub in his teeth and pulled. 

She shook with pleasure at his gentle administrations. He was unlike anyone she had ever fucked. He was taking his time, making sure she enjoyed it. Her past lovers had been more aggressive, more about their own pleasure so this was heaven for her. 

He slowly moved one hand away from her breasts and down to her aching folds. She was desperate to feel him enter her and when his fingers slid into her and curled inside her tunnel, she let out a very loud cry, arching her back. He was slow at first, gently scraping his fingers along her spot, her juice running over his hand. But as she bucked and swayed, the pleasure inside her building, he moved his hand faster. While he was fingering her, his mouth continued to work on her clit, his tongue like a master masseur, caressing and brushing against her as he bit and kneaded her and his other hand moved between her two hard buds, circling them, squeezing them, pulling them. 

Shall felt herself begin to peak, felt the build up inside her “Oh fuck…I …fuck…love you…oh…oh”. She screamed loud as she crested, pleasure crashing over her in waves. His kissing and biting got firmer, his hands moved quicker and thrust harder and he made her scream louder. She writhed on the table, shaking with pleasure, tears of joy in her eyes as she slowly came down. 

He stood up and leaned over her, his lips capturing her own. “I love you,” he said, “I’ve loved you since I first saw you, since our first fight and every fight since. I could never hurt you and when I saw my fireball shatter your shield and wash over you, I was afraid I’d killed the only person who mattered to me”. He kissed her lips and slowly moved down her jawline, biting and kissing until he reached her ears. He gently nibbled one, moving up it, taking the tip in his mouth and biting, then moved across to the other.

Shall moaned as he expertly massaged her ears with his mouth. Not even her previous night elf lovers had been able to get her this excited as he expertly caused her senses to fill with pleasure. Then he was moving down, his bites and kisses against her neck and shoulders.

Grimtooth took in the muscles and light blue soft skin of his lady, how firm she felt under his touch. He marveled that such a beautiful creature would want him, respond to his touch this way, with want and desire rather than revulsion. He smiled at her moans as he moved over her torso, kissing and biting around the curves of her breasts before engulfing a hard nipple 

Shall almost cried out as she felt his teeth take the metal bar in her nipple and pull on it. Even this he was doing slowly and gently, taking great care not to hurt her. She felt herself growing wetter as he worked on her breasts. She could feel his erection against her belly as he leaned over her and she wanted him so badly.” get inside me” she purred, her legs wrapping around his waist again 

Grimtooth slowly rubbed the length of his hard cock against her wet lips, the tip pushing against her clit. He moved his hips slowly, massaging her with his erection before moving down and gently parting her dripping folds 

Shall arched her back in pleasure as he entered her, his hard throbbing length filling her. “Elune” she screamed as he began to thrust back and forth, still playing with her nipples. She cried out even more when his hand moved down and began to massage her clit in time to his thrusts  
Grimtooth felt shall move her hips in rhythm to his thrusting. He caught her clit between his fingers and gently squeezed, still sucking on her hard peaks. He moved back up to her mouth and their tongues fought for dominance as he fucked her, getting a bit faster and harder 

Shall moaned louder as she licked his tongue and kissed him. One hand was on her breasts again, expertly playing with her nipples, while the other was doing the same to her swollen clit. And his cock, oh by the moon, his cock, so thick and hard inside her, thrusting into her as she moved her hips to meet his. 

Grimtooth felt Shall’s body peak again as her moans turned to screams, as she screamed his name again and again and then, as she cum hard and loud , his cock throbbed and his seed spurting deep inside her . he kept thrusting as she screamed , his hips moving against hers and he let out a deep growl which turned into a long moan of pleasure as the last of his juices spurted inside her and the two of them came down from the high they had experienced . He leaned over and undid her restraints and pulled her up, his stickiness running down her leg. Together, they made their way over to the sofa and lay down, her on top of him, his arms around her. 

She kissed him, long and softly. “We can clean up in a moment, I just want to lay here with you,” she said, leaning against him, enjoying the feel of his strong arms around her. “I love you,” she said again, closing her eyes and relaxing.

“I love you too Shall Moonbeam” he replied, in almost a whisper. He relaxed and held her, happiness and contentment finding their way into his cold heart, which would be beating fast if he were still human. “I hope the ceasefire ends in a treaty, I don’t ever want to fight you again”. 

She looked up at him, eyes twinkling. “No, there are better ways for us to work off our energy,” she said, winking at him. Her hand moving between his legs. Grabbing his manhood and slowly pumping him as he grew hard again. “I love you,” she said again, getting aroused as she played with him.

“I’m supposed…ugh… to be taking ...oh dark lady…you back to…oh fuck…your people” he managed to say as she took his length in her mouth. “Fuck…I…can…fuck…do it…later?” 

He eventually did take her back and became the first forsaken to make his home in Teldrassil. The ceasefire ended with a peace treaty, with Sylvanas Windrunner and Jaina Proudmoore getting married. People on both sides began to mix and form relationships and soon the Horde and Alliance became less distinct from one another. Grimtooth reverted to his old name of Nathan and married his Night elf lover, taking her surname as he had long since forgotten his own. They had a lavish ceremony which all their friends and family attended and despite one of them not technically living, they did live happily ever after. Well mostly anyway.


	7. Shadow storm rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illiden returns

Illidan Stormrage had returned to Azaroth. Try as he might, he could not get her out of his head and so after weeks of sleepless nights, he had decided to return, to seek her out, to see if it would be possible for them to…he didn’t know what really, he just had to see her. She who had been his jailer but was now so much more to him.

Maiev Shadowsong was in her chambers in New Darnassus, the elf capital that had been built in Ashenvale after the peace was signed with the horde. She was alone and fed up. Yes, Tyrande had put her in charge of the city but it meant a lot of boring administration tasks, none of which did anything to alleviate the heat in Maiev’s soul. She needed to fight, to get the simmering tension out of her system. But they were at peace now, tied to a treaty sealed with the marriage of Sylvanas Windrunner to Jaina Proudmoore. Damn, she missed Illidan. At least he was never one to back down from her. Without him, she felt strangely lost and without purpose. Then she heard footsteps in the hall outside. It was late at night so no one should be there and they were too heavy for a guard. Maiev knew all her wardens and sentinels and none of them made that sort of noise. She picked up her sword as the footsteps stopped and pulled open her door jumping out to attack the intruder. And hit the bare chest of Illidan Stormrage.

Illidan was surprised when Maiev ran into him and bounced off his chest. He looked down at her, her long white-blue hair, her bright eyes, and her pale purple skin. She was not in her armor and the leather vest and leggings she wore clung to her body, looking almost painted on. He felt his desire for her bubble up inside him but he didn’t want to hurt her, to make the wrong move. 

Maiev looked at him, his smirk that used to infuriate her but now turned her on, his green fel tattoos, his long thick black hair, his thick muscular arms, his chest, his well-defined stomach, his groin obviously full of desire. She made a decision and leapt up, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She kissed him with need and he returned the kiss, passionately as his lust and desire for her welled up inside him, his hands holding onto her thighs and pulling her close.

“I want you so badly,” he said, holding her tightly, his tongue in her mouth. “But are you sure this is what you want,” he asked her tenderly, more than she would have expected. “Ye…yes it is, I want you, I’ve wanted you for ages” 

They moved back into her quarters, Maiev still wrapped around his muscle body and he gently lay her on her bed. She released him as he undid the straps on the front of her leather vest and pulled it off, smiling at her naked breasts, the two rings in her nipples connected by a small chain. He leaned down to kiss them, taking her swollen buds in his mouth, one at a time and sucking gently on them 

Maiev pulled her leggings off as Illidan sucked on her nipples and she took his hand, guiding it down to her wet folds. She gasped as his fingers parted her, pushing up inside her shaking body as he continued to kiss her breasts. Then his lips were back on hers, his tongue in her mouth and Maeiv let out a moan of pleasure.  
Illidan pushed two of his fingers deep into Maiev, his thumb pressing against her swollen clit, rubbing it in a circular motion as he thrust his fingers gently inside her. He ran his tongue against hers as they kissed and with his other hand, he fondled her nipple, gently pulling at the small silver ring that pierced it, twisting it sideways slightly, and causing Maiev to gasp again. He then moved his hand to the small chain that connected both her nipple rings and twisted it, pulling at both her nipples, sending a jolt of pleasure through her body 

Maiev cried out as Illidan pulled on the chain, her nipples felt good as he stretched them slightly. He was so good, doing enough to get a response, but not to hurt. She felt herself getting closer to her orgasm has his fingers curled inside her, her tunnel clamping against them. His thumb against her clit was caressing her expertly and she bucked her hips into his hand and let out a scream of pleasure as she cum. 

Illidan sped up his finger thrusting as Maiev hit her climax, her juice flowing over his hand as he gripped her, his fingers and thumb pressing either side of her silken walls, her clit feeling like it was full of electricity as she peaked and screamed, her body shaking .  
Illidan slowed his administrations as Maiev’s breath slowed. He kissed her as she slowly stopped shaking and then lay down next to her, wrapping her in his arms 

“What about you,” she asked, reaching down to his hard cock as it lay against her. “Tonight’s about you,” he said, kissing her neck, “we do what you want, what will make you happy”.

This creature lying next to her, so kind, so gentle, so unselfish was not the Illidan she had known. She rolled over so she was facing him, her hand still stroking his manhood. She kissed him and pulled him closer to her. “I want you inside me, I want you to do what you will to me, make me yours” she whispered to him, biting his lip but not hard enough to break the skin. 

Illidan pushed her on to her back and climbed over the top of her, still kissing her. He slowly pushed forward, his long hard member against her wet entrance. Slowly he moved inside, her folds parting to take him in, her wet tunnel clamping against his throbbing cock 

Maiev let out a purr of satisfaction as she felt his hardness inside her. Gods he was big but so gentle. She only felt pleasure as he slowly moved inside her, filling her with his hardness  
Illidan took the chain in his teeth and pulled his head back, stretching her nipples again, the way he knew now that she liked and the resulting moan confirmed it. He slowly thrust his hips against her, burying himself in her wetness and then slowly withdrawing.  
She felt him move back, most of his length outside her before he thrust forward again. He started out slow until she pushed herself against him and whispered “faster”. Then she screamed with pleasure as he moved quicker until he was slamming himself into her. He let go of the chain and both his hands grabbed her breasts, squeezing and twisting her hard nipples. He used his wings to brace himself, so he didn’t crush her with his body and took one of her swollen buds into his mouth, his tongue brushing over it as she sucked. 

Maiev reached behind her and began to rub her bum, her wet finger pushing inside herself she thrust her hips forward against Illidan’s own, moaning loudly as his balls slapped against her with every thrust. She fingered herself harder as he massaged her breasts and she felt herself coming again.  
Illidan felt his cock begin to really throb and thrust harder, kissing and massaging Maeve quicker. He felt her begin to shake and knew she was close and then she cum, just as he exploded inside her 

Maiev felt Illidan’s warm juice spurt inside her, filling her with his seed and she kept thrusting her hips, her finger still pushing into her bum. Her entire body shook and she lost all awareness of where she was as she was engulfed with pleasure.

Illidan kept trusting until Maiev started to slow in her shaking. He moaned as the last of his cum filled her and then he slowly pulled out, slowly slowed is fingers around her nipples. 

They lay next to each other, his manhood glistening with his juice, her center wet and sticky. “I think…no I know I love you Maiev,” Illidan said, wrapping his arms around her. “I know I have given you no reason to trust me but…if you will try… I will be yours forever”. 

Maiev looked at him, smiling. When this day started, she would never have imagined that all her troubles, all her worries would be wiped away by the man she had hated most. Although she knew her hate had ended ages ago and now it was something new. Like was too weak a word, love too early to use. It was somewhere in between and he loved her. His tenderness and soft caresses proved it as much as his words. 

“Maiev,” he said, looking at her with his spirit sight, seeing the beauty of both her soul and body, gazing at the scars that millennia of fighting had given her and finding each one beautiful, as he found her beautiful. 

“I feel strongly for you and want…need to see where this goes.” She said, kissing him. “But don’t expect me to be all lovey and sickening in public, I have a reputation to maintain”. She kissed him again, “but when it’s just us, I’ll show you how much you mean to me”. 

Illiden’s heart leapt in his chest. This was what he hoped for, what he needed. Maiev was his and he was hers. He knew he was an arrogant bastard, he knew he was sarcastic and condescending and he knew, like her, he needed to maintain that in public, because that was who he was. But he was also kind and living and tender as well and that he would reserve for her, when they were together, without others nearby. He would be the best he could for her because she deserved that from him. 

Maiev smile and kissed him again and again. They had the entire night together before they would have to face Tyrande and Malfurion. Although the fact that Tyrande was fucking first Arcanist Thalyssra and Malfurion was more often than not, balls deep in Queen Talanji of Zandalar, she felt that she and Illidan would not be that much of her problem.  
Illidan got up and found some wipes, cleaning himself up and then slowly doing the same to Maiev, a smile on his face as he massaged her body while doing so.

“If you want to clean me up my lover, perhaps you should not be so erotic with your hands, “she said to him, kissing him hard and placing his hands on her breasts, “Because now I want you again”.

The next morning Illidan caused a stir as he walked next to Maiev towards the home of the High Priestess. Tyrande stood at her door, dressed in a simple but revealing white dress, her long hair in braids. Illidan noticed the bruises on her neck and shoulders and spied first Arcanist Thalyssra in the doorway behind Tyrande, only clad in a simple robe, similar brises on her own neck. A smile came to his face as Tyrande waved them inside.

Thalyssra sat down next to her lover as Illidan and Maiev sat opposite, eyes moving between them and Tyrande, noticing that she was more relaxed than would be expected. Thalyssra knew what Illidan had done but more importantly, she knew the history between her lover and the demon hunter.

Before Illidan or Maiev could say anything, Tryande spoke. “Do you love her Stormrage?” she asked, looking at Illidan. Illidan went to say something, but then stopped. He realized that he had to be honest here and his arrogance would not help. “I do Tyrande, perhaps for far longer than I realized”. He took Maiev’s hand as he spoke, and felt her gently squeeze his own.

“Well as I am sure you realize by now, I am no longer with your brother. I have found love here, with Thalyssra and it has been liberating. I know your brother is happier now as well and you seem different Illidan, so perhaps Maiev is right for you. I know really she will do what she wants regardless of what I say or think, but you have my blessing on this and I hope you both stay. We are at peace with the horde, we are forming trust with all the elven people again, even the Ren'dorei, but Azshara is till put there and we need strong people to aid us in fighting her”

Illiden smiled and nodded. “I go where Maiev goes. If she is staying here, then so do I. besides it’s not like I have anywhere else to go really is it” he smirked.

Tyrande smiled at that smirk, it brought back some good memories. “That’s the Illidan I know,” she said happily “I don’t mind if you are all lovely and sicking in private but both of you have a reputation of being arrogant and scary. I think it would do you well to keep that up in public. If nothing else it will cause our enemies to fear you”. Tyrande smile grew larger. “Even if you’re both nothing more than soppy love struck idiots in reality”. 

Maiev went to say something but was stopped by Illidan's lips on her own. She pulled him closer, his hand running through her hair, completely forgetting Tyrande and Thalyssra until the first Arcanist coughed “

Maybe wait until your back home before doing that” she said, stifling a laugh as they pulled apart, blushing.


	8. the war chief and the general

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war chief seeks to end the conflict between the Horde and Alliance with a marriage

The great hall of Stormwind castle was full, with both the leaders of the Alliance and Horde and their entourage. Two high elves stood in the corner, watching the proceedings, talking to one another. The war chief had yet to make an entrance and it was her they were discussing. “Do you think she means it?” The ranger-general asked her sister. The other elf nodded. “I believe so, I think she is tired of war, I think this is genuine.” The ranger-general sighed. “I really hope so”. 

Then the doors swung open and the War Chief came swaggering in, her lips in her usual smirk as she looked at the assembled leaders with an air of boredom and indifference. “ So glad you could join us,” said Anduin, clearly annoyed at her as she sat down, swinging her feet up onto the table, much to the annoyance of the Alliance leaders, especially the Lord Admiral of Kul’Tiras who glared at her. The War Chief simply smiled back, although her eyes betrayed her true feelings.  
Anduin turned to the Ranger general. “General Windrunner, please take your seat”. Sylvanas Windrunner sat down and looked at the war Chief, remembering when she was just a young woman who only wanted peace and hoping that part of her had returned. “Well,” Said Jaina Proudmoore, war chief of the horde, “I suppose we should start”. 

Sylvanas looked at the war Chief through narrowed eyes, noticing the way Jaina was smirking at both Genn and her mother, both of whom were looking back with nothing but hate in their eyes. Jaina was in her usual clothing. The thigh-high armored boots, black tight leather trousers and a leather corset that showed off the maximum of her cleavage while staying just this side of decent. the leather collar she wore with the anchor pendant hanging from it, another thing to bait her mother with, the long leather gloves with the spikes knuckles and the pouldrons, shaped like grinning skulls, topped off with a long black cloak lined with purple silk. Her belt with the skull buckles had her pouches hanging from it, some of which were known to contain things most people would prefer not to know about. The only white in her entire outfit was her hair, turned that way by the mana bomb that was detonated at the Battle of Theramore all those years ago. Only a small streak of her natural blond color remained. 

Despite this peace conference been her idea, Jaina managed to look bored and indifferent to the whole thing. Sylvanas remembered the old Jaina, the one who was not jaded, who was full of optimism, before Arthas had killed his father and Jaina had, in turn, killed him, only to be forced to flee to Theramore by the anger of Calia Menethil, who unjustly blamed her for the whole thing. And then her parents and King Varian backing Calia, branding Jaina a traitor, despite the fact that she had saved Lordaeron. If only they had known what that would bring. 

Jaina had been forced to turn to Thrall, then war chief of the horde to save her city and Thrall allowed the human city-state to join, an act which caused both Calia and Varian to back off, but not Daelin Proudmoore who sailed to Theramore with a fleet of ships and a mana bomb, determined to end his daughter and the shame she had brought upon his house. The fact that the bomb had gone off prematurely because of Daelin’s lack of understanding and not anything Jaina did seemed lost on the alliance and Jaina’s mother, who blamed her for the death of the Lord Admiral and destruction of the Kul’Tiran fleet. It was a catalog of errors of judgment and humans letting their emotions cloud their actions, which all lead to the current situation. 

After Thrall stepped down, he had appointed Garrosh Hellscream as his replacement and Hellscream had hated Jaina and the humans she had brought into the horde. And that hate had led to him trying to follow Daelin’s example and destroy Theramore. But he failed and his mana bomb went missing. And Hellscream was killed by Jaina, in public in the center of Orgrimmar 

Then Vol’jin was war chief until the debacle at broken shore, which saw him mortally wounded and Varian Killed. Again the alliance choose to blame Jaina, saying she betrayed the alliance by making the horde retreat. Never mind that the venture was doomed from the start by bad intelligence and that Varian had died because he refused to leave when he should have.

Vol’jin choose Jaina as his replacement and she managed to work with the Kirin’Tor and the Alliance to push the Burning Legion from Azeroth. But the peace did not last long after that. The Alliance had, in Jaina’s eyes and many others, including Sylvanas’s, betrayed Jaina and pushed her into the horde and now she was in a position to get some payback. In brilliant military maneuvers, Jaina managed to put the Kaldorei in the position of either having to abandon Teldrassil or join the Horde. Tyrande choose to join the Horde and seeing themselves isolated, the Draenei, with the exception of the light forged who fled with the army of light, soon followed. In less than a month, Jaina had secured Kalimdor for the Horde and then managed to bring Zandalar into the fold and most of the broken isles and Northrend under horde control.  
Then the Void elves under Alleria Windrunner, sick of the constant threats from High Exarch Turalyon and his treatment of his wife, left the alliance, after Jains offered them sanctuary, leaving the high elves of Quel’Thalas as the only elven people in the alliance. 

Sylvanas was brought out of her thoughts by Katherine Proudmoore shouting and Genn Graymane backing her up 

“I can’t believe you're negotiating with this monster” Katherine shouted, “have you forgotten how she murdered Arthas, how she murdered her own father and the sailors of Kul’tiras”. Jaina leaned forward. “Your majesty, please get your bitch to shut up and sit down”. She said, that damned smirk still on her face, although the look in her eyes was much different. “How dare you” snarled Genn, standing up. Jaina leaned back, her smirk becoming a wide smile. “Does Mia know you’re rutting my mother Greymane, or perhaps you have her blessing, perhaps she was sick of doggy style”? Genn went bright red with rage and transformed into his Worgen form, only stopping from attacking Jaina by Anduin’s restraining hand on his arm. 

Jaina was also now standing, looking between her mother and Queen Calia. “Let’s just get one thing straight right now, because I’m sick of your bullshit, the pair of you. Arthas was a fucking death knight in the service of the lich king. He killed your father and would have laid waste to Lordaeron. I had no choice but to kill him. You should thank me instead of accusing me of treason, but you never were that intelligent Calia. Always thinking with your cunt instead of your brain. And you mother dear, you abandoned me to them, choose to call me a traitor and Daelin Proudmoore set sail to my home with the intention of murdering me and my people. He had a fucking mana bomb and the only reason he died is that he was too stupid to use it properly. As it was, he still nearly killed me when he killed himself and his sailors. It seems when you disowned me, the family IQ dropped quite a lot”. She leaned forward, ice creeping across his table, her eyes glowing bright blue. “But if either of you or that stupid dog king ever insult me or call me a traitor again, I will leave and the Horde will end you”. Calia pushed her chair back as ice began to form in the air around her.Tyrande leaned forward and put her arm on Jaina’s shoulder, whispering something to her and the ice receded and Jaina calmed somewhat. 

Anduin turned to Katherine. “ We are here negotiating because this war is unsustainable,” he said “ so please both of you sit down and please unless you have something productive to say, be silent. And war chief, in the interests of peace, please do not threaten us again with war”. 

Then Genn spoke again. “Given that she betrayed us at broken shore, what guarantee do we have that she will keep to the treaty?” Anduin put his hand over his face, shaking his head as Jaina was restrained by Tyrande and Baine, preventing her from launching herself across the table. “You know as well as we do that broken shore was lost from the beginning and that we retreated because Vol’jin had been mortally injured,” Baine said, “and that King Varian, no disrespect here, ignored the retreat horn because he was too worked up. He died because of his own bloodlust, not because of the horde”. Anduin nodded. “We do not need to keep bringing up the past and making accusations Genn, we need to look towards the future and we need to make peace “ 

At this point Sylvanas spoke: “For this to work, we need some sort of symbol, something that shows the common people that we, their leaders, want this and will make it work”. Jaina sat back down and smiled, looking directly at Sylvanas that smirk back on her face. “Well then general Windrunner, would a marriage be a big enough symbol”? 

A recess was called soon after, for people to think, calm down and talk. Sylvanas was standing with her sister’s. “Why me,” Sylvanas asked Alleria “your part of the horde now, you must have some idea why she choose me”. Alleria shook her head. “I don’t have a clue, to be honest “she replied, then looked at Vereesa wjo had started laughing. “by the Sunwell, you are dense Lady moon,” she said,” Jaina’s been in love with you since she was sixteen. Don’t you remember that first time you met, when the Lord Admiral came to Silvermoon? She spent the entire visit in our company but only had eyes for you”. Sylvanas looked at her sister. “I thought it was you she liked”, she replied. Vereesa started laughing again. “Belore, you idiot, no she just liked me as a friend, but you, she fell head over heels in love with you. Why do you think she took it so badly when her parents betrothed her to Arthas?” Sylvanas shook her head in disbelief. “How do you know she still feels that way?” Vereesa leaned in close to her sisters. “Because despite her been in the horde, she is still my best friend and I still see her. We meet up at least once a month in Dalaran”. Sylvanas smiled. “You could have gotten into trouble for that little moon,” Alleria said, looking around. Thankfully no one was paying them any attention. 

Soon the meeting was restarted and Jaina was back to been her usually bored looking self, legs crossed, feet on the table as she leaned back in her chair. “Well, have you thought about it,” she asked Sylvanas as the Ranger-General sat down. “If I am to be your wife, I assume you will want me in Theramore with you. And if so, who will take my place in Quel’thalas?” Jaina smiled and sat up, the front legs of her chair hitting the floor with a loud thud. “I assume that seeing as a Windrunner is always the ranger-general, that your younger sister could take your place but that’s not up to me to decide. As for where we will live, yes in Theramore, it is after all the Horde capital now”. She smirked at her mother as she said that, as if to rub it in that Theramore had not only survived the Kul’tiras attack but now served as the center of Horde government. Katherine shot her daggers but remained silent. “Well then, I suppose we have a treaty,” Sylvanas said but I would like a private word with my wife to be first”. She got up and walked to the door, waiting until Jaina followed her. 

Once they were in another room, Sylvanas waited for Jaina to make sure no one was listening, then she spoke. “What the hell are you playing at? This is not some stupid childhood crush Jaina, this is real, and this decides if the war ends or not. You’re not Sixteen any more so why me, why not Anduin?” Jaina sat down “because I’m not human that’s why. The saturation from the mana blast didn’t just do this” she said, playing with her hair, “it also altered me. The priests say my life span will be at minimum over a thousand years. I don’t want to bury my spouse as I outlive them. But you, I can spend the rest of my life with you”. Jaina stepped forward taking Sylvanas’s hands in hers. “And it was never a childhood crush. It was and still is real”. Sylvanas didn’t get a chance to say anything as Jaina leaned in and kissed her.


	9. the war chief and the general part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina returns to Kul'tiras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have downloaded Grammarly in an effort to sort out my writing. However it has changed all my spellings from English to American English

The marriage was made official in two Ceremonies, one In Theramore, the other in Silvermoon and when Sylvanas left to live in Theramore with her new wife, a squad of thirteen rangers, all volunteers, were assigned by Vereesa, with the blessing of the war chief, to be Sylvanas’s bodyguards. 

“I don’t like consort, you’re my wife now and need a proper title” Jaina mumbled as she got undressed. Sylvanas was already in bed, staring up at the ceiling in silent thought by the time Jaina slid in next to her. “What’s troubling you,” the war chief asked? “I don’t love you Jaina, not yet anyway. I have feelings for you, I’m certainly attracted to you but I don’t love you the way you love me”. Jaina kissed her on the cheek. “I know Sylvanas, and I’ll wait for you,” she said, before turning over and facing away from the elf, silent tears in her eyes. She was surprised that Sylvanas words had caused such a reaction. Of course, she didn’t love her, she was an idiot to expect otherwise. A short moment later, she felt Sylvanas cuddle up to her. “Doesn’t mean we have to leave each other alone though my wife” she whispered, biting Jaina’s neck as she reached around and cupped her breasts.” oh…ooh” Jaina responded, turning around, a mischievous glint in her eye.

Theramore, despite been built on an island in a marsh, was close enough to the open sea to be cool and less humid than the land around it. Jaina had originally come from a much colder land and wanted her home to be tolerable. The weather around the city was also influenced by magic, controlled from an artifact she had built that was housed in the top of her tower, a large edifice that dominated the city around it. Sylvanas and her rangers found the weather to be similar to the near-permanent summer of their homeland and settled in quickly. 

Jaina had decided that Sylvanas’s would have the title of Queen rather than consort and insisted she sit on the horde council meetings. Sylvanas also spent a lot of her time hunting and training and endeared herself to the trainee’s at the war academy by unofficially helping with their instruction. Sylvanas was surprised when the orc leader Saurfang asked her to become an official instructor, although no one else was. Saurfang placed a lot of emphasis on Honour and he saw Sylvanas’s sacrifice for peace as a very honorable act and believed her experience and knowledge would be invaluable to the new recruits. 

Whenever Jaina was forced to travel to other Horde or Alliance cities for diplomatic meetings, she took her wife with her to show both sides that she was serious about keeping the peace and Sylvanas found herself speaking on behalf of the horde more often than not. During a meeting at Stormwind several months later, however, Jaina’s peaceful composure came crashing down. 

As the meeting was about to begin, an oily looking man, resembling nothing more than a human-rodent entered in Kul ‘Tiran colors. “Where is the Lord Admiral,” Anduin asked as the man sat down. The Kul ‘Tiran sniggered, glancing over at the War Chief. “Lady Ashvane ruled Kul’tiras now,” he said, smirking, “Katherine Proudmoore has been removed from power and will be executed in the morning, along with her bastard sons”. The smile vanished from his face as a shard of ice impaled his head to the wall, blood pooling beneath his body as it jerked in his death throes. “JAINA” Sylvanas shouted as the war chief teleported. “Fuck, I need a portal to Boralus now”.

Katherine, Tandred, and Derek stood at the Gallows, nooses around their necks as Lady Pricilla Ashvane stood in front of the assembled townsfolk, Iron tide pirates standing around them to keep order. “Your house is weak and pathetic Katherine, you are weak and pathetic. You did not deserve to rule Kul’Tiras and now you don’t”. As she spoke, storm clouds were gathering with unnatural haste over the ocean, heading towards the harbor as the wind picked up. People looked fearfully at the storm as the waters outside the harbor began to swell, yet the harbor itself remained calm. Then lighting arched down from the blackened sky, striking the iron tide pirate vessels at anchor beyond the harbor wall. 

“What sorcery is this” Lady Ashvane shouted as her allies ships exploded and burned and then from the storm clouds a large Kul ’Tiran galleon emerged, flying the flag of the horde and riding on a cloud of arcane energy. A voice sounded over the city, a voice that was filled with anger. “How dare the house of Ashvane belive itself fit to rule, how dare the house of Ashvane ally with the enemies of her nation, how dare the house of Ashvane feel free to threaten the house of Proudmoore” and then the ship turned and fired. Cannon fire raked the remaining Iron tide ships, the screams of the pirates audible over the storm and then those cannons turned on the ships docked in the harbor. None of the Kul’Tiran navy vessels were hit, but every iron tide pirate vessel was destroyed. 

Then Pricilla Ashvane found herself lifted into the air as Jaina Proudmoore set foot in Kul’tiras for the first time in over a decade. She held Pricilla up by the throat, the metal of her gauntlet cutting into the older women’s fatty neck. Pricilla’s limbs flailed about as Jaina closed her hand around her neck, slowly crushing her windpipe. Jaina’s eyes glowed with arcane light as she channeled it through Pricilla’s body, causing the women to try and scream, except no air could escape her throat, constricted as it was in Jaina’s hand.  
Then Jaina felt a kiss on her neck. “Calm down please Dalah'surfal”, said Sylvanas, wrapping her arms around Jaina and nuzzling against her. Alliance soldiers and Sylvanas’s rangers poured out of the portal and attacked the iron tide pirates, as did the citizens of Boralus. Jaina dropped Lady Ashvane and turned towards her family, shards of ice severing the nooses around their necks and out at sea the storm dissipated as Jaina calmed.

“Leave the Alliance to clear this mess up,” Jaina said to the rangers, “let’s go home”. She took Sylvanas hands and opened a portal to her ship. As she went to step through, Katherine Proudmoore and Jaina’s brothers approached. Tandred and Derek Embraced her. “We miss you Jaina,” they said. Jaina went to say something but was interrupted by Lady Ashvane’s scream as she surged towards them, sword in hand, only to fall dead with fourteen arrows in her body. Areiel nodded at Jaina. “We’re your bodyguard’s too war chief”. Jaina smiled and turned to her brothers. “You are both welcome in Theramore at any time,” she said, then turned away, ignoring Katherine. The older woman grabbed Jaina’s arm. “I want to make things right, “she said, “please Jaina, I’m your mother”. Jaina turned to her, blue eyes narrowed as she yanked her arm away. “You are no mother of mine” she hissed and then was gone. 

Jaina stood shaking, leaning against her bed, her eyes still blazing with barely controlled emotion. Sylvanas moved up behind her and lay her head on the war chief’s shoulders. “You confuse me Dalah’surfal, you save her life, yet tell her she is not your mother and walked away from a chance at reconciliation with your family”. Jaina turned. “Derek and Tandred had no part in what my mother and father did, they are still family, you are family. Katherine Proudmoore lost the right to be called my mother, to be part of my family long ago and she will never get it back”. Sylvanas knew better than to argue with Jaina when she was like this and just kissed her instead, pulling her down onto the bed. She knew just how to make her wife forget her rage.


	10. the war chief and the general part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine tries to make amends with her daughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this chapter is angst and has mention of domestic abuse. Please do not read if such things are likely to cause you to get upset.

It was now a year since Jaina Proudmoore had wed Sylvanas Windrunner and the people of Theramore were celebrating. Sylvanas watched from the balcony of their bedroom as the people below began to get ready for this evenings party. Sylvanas remembered her first night with Jaina when she told her she did not love her. A lot had changed since then, Jaina had opened up to Sylvanas, stopped been so sarcastic and snide around her wife and shown that despite everything she still had a soft side. And Sylvanas's feelings had grown for her. As she continued to look out over the city, Jaina walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her. “Come back to bed my love, it’s lonely without you,” she said, gently squeezing Sylvanas's nipples through her nightshirt. Sylvanas leaned back and turned her head, her lips meeting with Jaina's. As they kissed, Jaina undid the buttons on Sylvanas shirt. “What if someone looks up,” Sylvanas said as Jaina pulled her shirt open and began to massage her bare breasts. “Then they see their war chief and Queen fucking on their anniversary” Jaina replied, one of her hands now between Sylvanas's legs, causing the elf to let out a low purr. “I love you Jaina Proudmoore,” Sylvanas said and immediately felt the change in Jaina, as those three little words she had waited so long for Sylvanas to utter, brought her to tears. “I love you too Dalah'surfal,” Jaina said back, kissing her wife with happiness.

 

Katherine Proudmoore sat in her study, deep in thought. She had wronged her daughter in so many ways, wronged her as a mother never should. She had to see her, to try and make things right again. She wrote letters to her two sons and then went to find a mage. She needed a portal to Theramore. 

 

Jaina was woken up by a knock at her door. She got to her feet and put on a nightshirt, then pulled the door open, annoyed at the interruption. She was surprised to see Katherine Proudmoore standing there, in plain clothing, not her uniform, not her admiral’s coat. “What do you want” Jaina spat, wondering how her mother got passed the guards. “To see you daughter” Katherine replied, “to ask for your forgiveness”. Jaina stood there for a few moments, looking at her mother. “Fuck off lord Admiral, before I have you thrown in the dungeon”. Katherine tried to control her emotions as she felt the sting of her daughter’s words. “I am lord admiral no longer, I abdicated in favor of Derek. I come to you not as a leader of the alliance, but as your mother, seeking to right the wrongs I have done to you”. Jaina grabbed Kathrine round the throat and pushed her against the far wall. “ Perhaps the best way you can do that is to die, mother, die like that bastard you married and leave me in fucking peace” Sylvanas was suddenly at Jaina's side, her hand on Jaina's arm. “Dalah’surfal, do not do this, you will only regret it. Katherine and Daelin wronged you, but you will never find peace with that wrong if you kill her. It is too late with your Daelin but not Katherine”. Jaina looked at her wife, then called the guards. “Lock this bitch in the dungeon while I consider her fate,” she said, before turning away from her mother and shutting the door. 

 

“You think I should forgive her,” she said, glaring at her wife, although that glare had less effect when Sylvanas knew that Jaina loved her so completely. “Your mother still lives but she still has the life span of a human, you do not. Squander your time now and you will have hundreds of years to regret that. Do not punish yourself to punish her”. Jaina looked at Sylvanas, tears forming in her eyes. “She turned her back on me when I needed her most” she sobbed, Sylvanas wrapping Jaina in her arms and kissed her head. “I know my heart, I know”. She said no more as her wife, feared War chief of the horde, broke down in tears and sobbed in her arms. She pulled her back to the bed and sat there, holding her, kissing her head and letting her release it all. And Sylvanas found herself wondering if perhaps it was far too late to try and get Jaina to forgive her mother after all.

 

Katherine sat on the bed in her cell. Three days she had been there and not once had her daughter come to see her. The guards refused to even acknowledge her and even the servant who came in to bring her food just glared at her. She had never felt such hatred from people before. But they were loyal to Jaina, and all of them knew what the Proundmoore’s had done to their daughter, so it was understandable. 

 

Finally, on the fourth day, Jaina came to the cell. She was dressed in the black leather clothing that she always wore into battle, the silver skulls of her pouldrons, reflecting the lantern lights that illuminated the cell. “Derek is on his way here, when he arrives, you will get on his ship and you will never set foot in Horde Territory again. If you do, I will kill you myself, is that understood Katherine”. Jaina stared at her mother, her eyes flaring blue with magical energy and emotion that otherwise, she had kept hidden from both her face and her voice. In the darkness behind her, Sylvanas watched, ready to step in if Jaina lost it. “So that’s it then, you will not allow me to make amends,” Katherine said, her voice shaking. “Make amends, how Katherine? You and Daelin turned on me for saving an entire kingdom, you turned on me for killing a man who would have killed us all. You stood by and did nothing as Daelin Proudmoore was prepared to kill not only me but my people. And for what, because I didn’t marry Arthas as you wanted and you and Calia blamed me for Arthas been such a weak-willed fool, that he joined the service of the lich king. Even though when I broke it off with him, I warned you all about the darkness within him. I'm just upset Daelin got himself killed before I could do it myself and I’m upset because even though you have given your position to Derek, I can't kill you now without ruining the peace treaty. No, as I said, you are no mother if mine and nothing you do will ever make up for what you have already done. So go fuck yourself and fuck your dead husband, because you are nothing to me, do you understand and if I ever see you again, I will fucking kill you”. At that point, with her voice raising, Sylvanas stepped forward and put her arm around Jaina, caressing her. “Calm down Dalah'surfal” she whispered in her ear, “she is not worth getting yourself upset over. Tomorrow she will be gone from here”. Jaina visibly calmed under Sylvanas's touch and regained control of her emotions. She looked at Katherine, eyes narrowed to slits. “How could you ever think I would forgive you”? 

 

“Because you saved my life, when you didn’t have to” Katherine replied, standing up and moving to the bars of her cell. “It wasn’t just for your brothers, you saved me too. I know I can never make up for what I did, I know I let your father go too far and I know I should have defended you when they accused you of treason. And I'm sorry I didn’t. I can’t change any of that but I want to make up for it, even if takes me the rest of my life, I want to make up for it”. 

 

“Do you know what Daelin's mana bomb did to me Katherine, besides make my hair turn white? It’s given me the life span of an elf and made me infertile. Because of your husband, I can never know the joy of having children, I can never have an heir. And I will get to see everyone I have ever loved wither and die while I still go on. The only joy I have now is my wife, because I know I can spend the rest of my life with her. But my human family will all be dust before I’ve even passed a tenth of my life. Because of your fucking husband. So no, there is nothing you can do to make it up to me Katherine, except go home and never come here again” And with that Jaina was gone, leaving Katherine alone with Sylvanas. “I suggest, for your one safety Lady Proudmoore, you do as the war chief has asked. Next time I may not be able to calm her down” Sylvanas said, turning to leave. “Do you love her?” Katherine asked, “will you be with her until the end?” Sylvanas turned slightly. “As long as the stars do shine” she replied and then left Katherine alone. 

 

The next morning Derek’s ship docked at Theramore and Jaina was there, with Sylvanas to meet him. “Where is mother,” he asked her. “Your mother is in her cell, I will have her brought to you” Jaina replied, looking at Derek and knowing he was going to say something. “She argued with father, you realize, she fought with him about what he was doing. She begged him to reconsider. It almost undid her, the way he treated you”. Derek looked at his sister, hoping to see some compassion in her but he only saw the rage.  
“And what, you expect me to forgive her too. I was forced to flee, I was forced to fight my own people and I nearly died when Daelin detonated that mana bomb. I don’t care what Katherine may have done in private, she never publically supported me and let Calia, Varian, and Daelin condemn me as a traitor. You’re lucky you’re getting her back alive, you have my Queen to thank for that” and then Jaina stormed off. Derek went to follow but Sylvanas put a restraining hand on his shoulder. “Let her go,” she said to him, “she will calm down eventually, although I doubt she will ever forgive your mother, no matter what you say”. 

 

Katherine was woken up by the door to the room her cell was in been slammed shut. Jaina stood at the bars, shaking with rage. “Derek tells me you argued with Daelin and tried to stop him, he says I should forgive you. But you only did in private. If you had publically said anything I might still be in Kul’Tiras, I might still have had a chance to have a child”. She shook with anger, magic swirling around her hands. “You know what your father was like Jaina. I did what I could and even for that, he beat me. He broke my arm and several of my ribs and told me if I said another word he would kill me. If I could have saved you, I would have done”. 

 

Jaina stared at her mother. “Then what was all that bullshit when we came to sign the treaty Mother,” she asked? Katherine looked at her, the fact that Jaina had called her mother not lost on her. “Anger, rage, stupidity. You are the war chief of the horde, you were the enemy of the Alliance. My people had died because of you and it was all my fault” she said, tears beginning to run down her cheeks. “I was not strong enough to stop your father”. Jaina opened the cell and walked in, her years of anger at her mother finally beginning to subside. “I’m so sorry Jaina” her mother wept and Jaina pulled her into a hug, saying nothing, just holding her.


	11. surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvanas surrendered and Jaina ends up stuck with her

Sylvanas had surrendered, much to the shock of everyone. 

Her trial had been held in Dalaran and was brief, with Sylvanas pleading guilty to every charge laid against her and accepting her fate. The dark rangers were ready to break her out, but she told them to let her meet whatever justice was brought against her and not risk their lives. Reluctantly they agreed. Much to her surprise, Jaina Proudmoore advocated on her behalf, pleading that she be given a lesser sentence than execution. Anduin, who hated the violence he had been forced to participate in, agreed, as did Tyrande. What Anduin did rule, however, was unwelcomed by Jaina. As she had advocated Sylvanas’s life be spared, she was to become her jailer and any action from this point on that Sylvanas took, both would suffer the repercussions. Sylvanas was forced to wear a leather collar in which a blue gem sat, enchanted to prevent her harming anyone unless in defense of herself or Jaina and it would also force her to obey Jaina’s every command. 

 

Sylvanas, who had sat in silence, barely moving throughout the entire trial, screamed and fought her guards when they tried to put the Collar on her. Jaina had never seen fear in the ex-war chiefs before but the look on her face as they tried to put that collar on was one of pure terror. Until Tyrande knelt in front of her, cupping her face in her hand, forcing Sylvanas to look her in the eyes. “This is not to enslave you, child,” the priestess said soothingly as a mother would speak to her offspring, “it is to stop you hurting others. I know what Arthas did to you and despite everything you have done, I will not let that happen to you again”. Sylvanas calmed down, blinking tear-filled eyes. “This is so Lady Proudmoore can be safe and it is the only way you can escape execution” Tyrande continued and Sylvanas nodded, allowing the guards to place the collar around her neck. 

 

Then the court was dismissed and Sylvanas handed over to Jaina. Jaina took Sylvanas to gather her effects from the stores and then opened a portal to Proudmoore keep, to her bedroom. As soon as she was home, Jaina began to undress, stressed and in need of sleep. Sylvanas let out a small cough to get her attention. “There is only one bed,” she said, looking a bit awkward. Jaina, now clad only in her underwear looked at the undead elf. “I didn't think you slept “she replied, stripping out of the last of her clothing, “do you?” Sylvanas nodded, trying to ignore the fact that the mage was standing in front of her naked. “I require rest sometimes and this last month has been…tiring”. Jaina climbed into bed. “For now you can share with me until we can sort something out,” she said, pulling back the covers. Sylvanas nodded and then stripped out of her clothing, neatly folding it and placing on the chair near the desk, then she slipped into the bed.” Sylvanas” Jaina said sleepily “the collar will hurt you if you try and hurt me” and then she rolled over, her back to the banshee, who nearly missed her whisper “but touching me with the opposite intent is ok”.

Sylvanas lay awake looking at the ceiling, listening to the Lord Admirals breathing, finding it strangely comforting. She wondered about Jaina’s last words before she fell asleep but decided to try and rest herself, rather than do anything she might regret and soon she was in a deep sleep as well.

When she woke up later, Jaina’s head was nestled on Sylvanas’s shoulder and she had an arm around her and her legs over the top of her. Sylvanas lay unmoving, not wanting to disturb the lord admiral and ended up laying that way until the light of the sun coming through the window woke Jaina up. “ Good morning my love” she murmured, then realized what she said and sat bolt upright, her face bright red. She saw the amused look and raised eyebrow on the face of her until recently, enemy and jumped out of bed, gathered some clothes and practically ran to the bathroom. Jaina emerged an hour later, washed and dressed, pretended earlier never happened and Sylvanas never said a word.

Sylvanas was given a complete change of outfit to wear by Jaina. Instead of her old gear, she was now dressed in black leggings and knee-length leather boots, a shirt and long coat in the same blue as Jaina’s usual clothing and a black tricorn hat. Against Katherine’s advice, Sylvanas had her bow and quiver retuned and was also given a sword and a pair of pistols. When she asked why, Jaina told her “you are going to earn your keep while I have to watch over you, so now you’re my bodyguard”. Sylvanas looked at Jaina like she was an idiot. “I’m your prisoner, isn’t arming me rather unwise”? Jaina pointed to the collar around Sylvanas’s neck. “That will ensure you cannot harm me and we have to be in Stormwind in an hour for another bloody meeting and prisoner or not, I’m not leaving you defenseless in a city that hates you and hopefully, seeing you armed will deter any idiots seeking reprisals” 

When Jaina walked into the meeting with Sylvanas behind her, Genn lost the plot completely, “What is that thing doing here” he roared, Sylvanas replying “ that’s the lord Admiral and she is here for the meeting”, which got a snort of rage from Genn, A dirty look from Jaina and a quiet chuckle from Tyrande. “I fucking meant you bitch” Genn almost screamed, “get the fuck out of this chamber”. Anduin stood up and put his hand on Gann’s shoulder, calming the Worgan. “Why I do not approve of the language, I do echo the sentiment, why is she here Jaina"?

Jaina sat down, Sylvanas standing behind her. “Well since you and everyone else decided I be her jailer and be responsible for anything she does wrong, this is your doing, not mine. I have to be able to continue in my duties as Lord Admiral of Kul’Tiras, which includes attending these meetings, without having to keep returning every five minutes to check up on her. So I’ve employed her as my bodyguard and if anyone does not like that, then I suggest they go and fuck themselves”. Jaina smiled but was getting angry and felt her face flush. Only Tyrande, of all the people Jaina least expected to agree, nodded her head and gave her a look of understanding. Anduin held up his hand to quieten everyone else. “Very well Lord Admiral, she stays but I want a private word afterward about this,” he said, anger in his voice. 

When Jaina and Sylvanas entered Anduin’s study, he slammed his fists down on the table angrily. “What the void is wrong with you” he shouted at her. “Wrong with me” she replied, “need I remind you this shit show was you’re doing. I wanted to do what I thought was right and show mercy and once again it was spat back into my face and I get punished for it. But as long as my life is dependent on Sylvanas’s good behavior and her keeping with the conditions of her sentence, then she will be with me everywhere I go, no matter what you think”. “Even your bedchamber” he shouted angrily. “Even my bed” Jaina shouted back “and its none of your light damned business”. Anduin stood up. “Need I remind you I am your king”? He said and Jaina leaned across the table, so her face was close to his. “And need I remind you Kul’Tiras left the alliance once and we can fucking leave again” and then she grabbed Sylvanas’s hand and Stormed out.


	12. Miya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina meets a high elf lich in Orgrimmar

Jaina and Anya were walking towards the Shops, chatting with a couple of Dark rangers hidden, walking behind. It was only the first few months of Jaina and Sylvanas's marriage and the war chief was not letting anything happen to her wife. As they walked, Anya suddenly stopped and groaned. Jaina turned to where she was looking and saw an elf woman skipping up the road towards them. Jaina could feel the magic from her, a curious blend of arcane and necromancy. She had pale, almost white skin, long raven black hair with flowers entwined in it and her eyes seemed to glow a bright purple. She was also dressed in a sleeveless dress, white and thin that clung to her body until it reached her thighs and was then flowing out around her as she danced. “Someone you know,” she asked Anya, who was holding her head in her hand and groaning.

 

As the elf approached, a couple of big orcs walking the other way said something and spat at Jaina. Before she, Anya or the hidden rangers could react, however, Jaina felt the movement of magic and the globule of spit stopped in mid-air and spun around, striking the orc who it had come from, right in the eye. Then the pale elf was next to him, her hand on his shoulder and much to Janina’s surprise, she forced him to his knees, smiling as he cried out in pain. “ Now that was just plain rude” she hissed “ The war chief if she was here would strike you down for that, Anya here or the Dark rangers that you can't see, would also most likely strike you down. Only Jaina Proudmoore, the CONSORT of the war chief, would be inclined not to make you suffer. But it’s your lucky day because I got you first and I don't like violence”. As she said this, she punched him in the stomach and then pulled him up, as he coughed and tried to get his breath back. “ I am tempted to kill you and bind your soul to something horrid, like a golem made of errmm let me see, oh I know, Penis's . Would you like that, to be made of flaccid dead cocks for the rest of your existence? To be a cock golem. No, well I didn’t think so. So instead, you’re going to apologise to the Consort and then I suggest you fuck right off before the war chief comes to see you, eh”. She let go of the orc and he apologized to Jaina before he and his friend ran off. 

 

The elf stood up straight and saluted Jaina. “Sorry about that Lord Admiral, some of the men lack discipline”. Jaina looked at the elf, standing to attention and burst out laughing. The elf smiled. “Seeing as Anya is too embarrassed to introduce us, I am Shalimiya Nightfrost but call me Miya. I was once a high elf but now, alas, due to falling into the Sunwell as that bastard lich king stabbed me, I am also a lich. Oh, woe is me” and she dramatically pulled her head back, while laying her arm over her forehead, before giggling again. “But that fucker is gone now and you, oh you have made the war chief such a better woman Lady Jaina Proudmoore, thank the fucking stars. You know I was there when she was forced to kill her own people by that mad bastard. I saved many of them, replaced them with magical replica's that would not be noticed in the battle. She killed less of us that she thinks. I think it was because he spent so much energy trying to control her that I was left to my own devices and I used that blessing to thwart him as best I could. Anyway all that’s the past”.

Jaina smiled at Miya. “I don't think she knows “she replied “what you did. Have you ever told her “? Miya sat down, suddenly becoming serious.” Never had the chance, to be honest. Before she was war chief and dwelt in that shit sewer Undercity, she was all 'I’m the Banshee Queen, I am the night' ”. Jaina laughed at the gravelly voice Miya put on. “And I hated that place. Yes I know we are undead but a river of green shit and skulls everywhere. Really. No, I stayed away and returned to Silvermoon as soon as we joined the horde and then I traveled. But I avoided that place like the plague. She seems happier now, with you I mean”. Jaina blushed slightly. “Anyway it was nice meeting you Consort and nice to see you again Anya” and she winked as she said the Rangers' name, “but I see a couple of sexy little minx's behind you trying to hide and I really must get to know them”. 

At that Miya danced over to the dark rangers and flung her arms around them both, a huge smile on her face. She whispered something to them both and then danced off down the street, singing a sea shanty that made Anya blush and Jaina laugh. 

Sylvanas laughed as Jaina told her about meeting the elf lich and how she had come on to the dark rangers. Little did she know that at that point, those two dark rangers were visiting Miya to see if she would go through with her suggestions? As it turns out, she would.


	13. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina could not believe what she was hearing. Sylvanas Windrunner was prepared for peace, to bring the war to an end, on the condition that the alliance agreed to a marriage between her and Anduin AND Jaina.

Jaina could not believe what she was hearing. Sylvanas Windrunner was prepared for peace, to bring the war to an end, on the condition that the alliance agreed to a marriage between her and Anduin AND Jaina. “Are you fucking serious” Jaina almost shouted, “Anduin’s like a nephew to me”? 

Sylvanas smiled. “So you are not opposed to marrying me, just the boy? I was under the impression that you were not, in fact, his real aunt”. Sylvanas leaned forward, smirking at Jaina. “It would bring peace, you always wanted peace”. 

What Jaina wanted right now was to punch Sylvanas in the face. So she did, much to the banshee’s surprise. Sylvanas stood up, still smirking, wiping the blood from her lip. “Look at it this way, you want peace, but I cannot give the Lion any cubs so while marriage to me might be desirable for the ending of this war, it would mean the end of the house of Wrynn. You could provide him with heirs but marrying you would not end the war. I have made no secret ever, of my Desire to bed you but if I was married to the boy that would be a scandal. But this way we all win”.

Anduin finally managed to speak. “Do I not get a say war chief” he coughed, trying to hide his embarrassment. “Both of you are beautiful women but I don’t even know if it would be legal to marry two people at the same time”. 

At this Prophet, Velen spoke. “There is no restriction from the light in a person having multiple marriage partners and having studied the laws of Stormwind, while it has been many centuries since it happened last, the marriage of three people is legal” 

“Well, fuck,” said Jaina, sitting down. “That is the intention” replied Sylvanas, smiling at her and then at Anduin. She looked around the room. “Does anyone else object”? No one did, they all wanted peace far too much 

Anduin turned to Jaina, trying to smile. “We will only do this if you are ok with it Jaina,” he said, putting his hand on hers. Jaina noticed he had dropped calling her auntie and she also noticed the look he was giving her. “The little shit wants this,” she thought and why would he not. Jaina wasn’t stupid, she knew many people lusted after her, she had used that to her advantage many times. She also knew many people found Sylvanas attractive, despite her weird blue skin and generally hostile demeanor. Shit, she found herself lusting after the banshee queen sometimes, so why would Anduin be immune to that. 

Could it work though? It seemed really unlikely. She would have to give Anduin a child at some point, something she had never really wanted. He was a handsome boy, well man now but it would feel so weird.

On the other hand, she wasn’t getting any younger. Then again, since Theramore, she wasn’t getting any older either. Damn mana saturation. She didn’t even know if she could have children.

“Before we agree to this, I wish to bring something to your attention,” she said to Anduin. “Firstly, I have not aged since Theramore, and secondly, I am not sure I can even have kids anymore so you may end up with neither of your wives giving you any children” 

“We can adopt” Anduin replied, far too quickly and Jaina noticed him glancing at Sylvanas, who nodded and then she realized what was happening. The pair of them had cooked up this scheme between them. “Mother fuckers” she hissed under her breath, so it was not audible to anyone, except maybe the elves in the room. 

Judging by the way, Tyrande and Thalyssra were smirking and Alleria was looking at her sister with the sort of look that said “well look at you go”, she realized all of them understood that the rest had been played by the War chief and High King.

“Can we have a recess for a moment while I have a private chat with the other two parties who would be involved in this” Jaina asked and then left the room without waiting for a response. She waited for the other two to join her in Anduin’s study and as soon as they did, both of them found themselves against the wall, arcane bonds on their wrists and throats. 

“What the fuck are you two up to “she growled, “all this for a fucking threesome”? Sylvanas never lost her smirk but Anduin tried to speak, only for Jaina to stand very close to him, her face mere inches from his. “I’ve known you since you were a boy Anduin, I never expected this”. Anduin managed to speak. “Really, you spent all that time with me, in clothing that showed off your breasts and half your body and you never expected a young boy to fall for you. I’ve wanted you since I realized what a girl was. The same with the war chief. She runs around in clothing totally unsuited to war, the only thing keeping her covered a metal bra and a pair of leggings so tight they may as well be painted on, if she bothers to wear them at all, rather than just that armored thong thing”. 

“Are you saying that you have wanted us both all this time? “Jaina asked, starring at the young king. “ Yes, even now, with you covering yourself up, you still flaunt your cleavage and by the light, it keeps me awake at night, thinking of both of you”. Jaina snarled at him. “We can dress how we fucking wish Anduin, it does not give you the right to expect anything from us”. Anduin nodded, “I’m not saying it does, it’s just I saw so much of both of you growing up, how could I ever want anyone else”. 

Jaina let both of them go. “And you,” She asked Sylvanas, who still had that infuriating smirk on her damn face. “Well, I’m an elf and we tend to be pretty open-minded about all this and I have to say, I’ve wanted to fuck you both for a long time, just never had a way to make it happen before”. 

Jaina sat down. “Am I the only one who has never considered this?” she asked, although if she was honest with herself, she had, many times, fantasized about both Anduin and Sylvanas, just never together. Still, it might work out, at the very least it would stop the bloody war. 

“Ok, why the hell not,” she said, “you have yourselves a deal”.


	14. Gone missing Part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina and Sylvanas are believed dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some smut , a lot of talking , some other stuff

Sylvanas and Jaina should be dead. They were locked in combat, brawling like common thugs. No magic, no weapons, just punching, kicking and biting. Then some bastard goblin had thrown an azurite bomb at their feet and it was only Jaina’s quick teleport that saved them, although Balore knows where they ended up. 

Sylvanas glared at Jaina, her arrow at the mage's throat while the mage's staff was at her own. As soon as they had appeared in the swamp, they scrambled for their weapons and had now been standing like this for the last three minutes. Sylvanas could kill Jaina but was not sure she would survive the spell Jaina would unleash before dying.  
The atmosphere between them was tense until Sylvanas surprised Jaina by lowering her weapon. “What are you doing,” Jaina asked, still glaring at the undead elf.

“Do you know where we are Proudmoore?” Sylvanas asked, putting her arrow back in her Quiver and ignoring Jaina's question, “because I know Azeroth does not have three moons and if you look up, you will see this place does”

Jaina glanced up and then lowered her staff. “Fucking goblins and their Azarite bombs” she muttered, leaning back against a tree, looking down at herself  
“It looks like we are stuck with each other lord Admiral because I know enough about magic to know you cannot portal us home if we are on another world”. 

Jaina sighed and looked around at the swamp. “We can at least try to get out of this swamp and find somewhere drier to camp” she huffed, feeling gross and sticky in the humidity  
Three hours later, they found themselves on the edge of rolling grasslands, near a waterfall that flowed into a crystal clear lake and thankfully, a cave that they could easily turn into somewhere safe to camp. Out of the swamp, the air was still warm but had a cooling breeze and lacked the humidity that had made the swamp unpleasant. Jaina removed her dirty outer garments and boots, leaving herself in just her leggings and corset. 

Sylvanas looked over the mage, at her bare shoulders and neck, at her cleavage, more on show now without her cloak and armor. Jaina had stronger, more defined muscle than Sylvanas expected from a mage and the elf couldn’t help but lick her lips at the sight of Jaina’s breasts barely kept in her corset. Jaina cast a spell to prevent herself from getting sunburned and sat down on the grass. 

Sylvanas began to undress, removing her armor and her boots, then her leggings and top. “What are you doing,” Jaina said, blushing as the banshee got naked. “My clothes are filthy and while I know you can cast a spell to clean us, I want to take a shower. Keep watch while I do so and then I’ll do the same for you”. Jaina sighed and cast the spell on Sylvanas’s clothing while the elf stood under the waterfall, running her hands through her hair as the water cascaded over her naked body.

Jaina set up a warning spell and turned her attention to the banshee, watching her run her hands over herself, noticing the scars on her especially the large one under her breasts, from Frostmourne. Sylvanas then moved into the lake and swam about a bit, diving underwater, before resurfacing, throwing her head back and chest out, spraying water from her hair. Jaina felt herself growing hot, staring at Sylvanas, who knew exactly the effect she was having on her.

Despite her red eyes, blue skin and the scars, Jaina found Sylvanas to be gorgeous and her eyes wandered over the elf’s wet naked body as Sylvanas stretched and spun in the water. By the time Sylvanas stepped from the lake and lay on the grass, sunning herself, Jaina was bright red and wet. She quickly removed her clothing, putting it in a pile, then casting her cleaning spell and then she was under the waterfall, hoping the cold water would calm her down but it was no good. Her nipples, already hard and sensitive just got worse as the water sprayed over them and she felt her center grow warmer. She quickly moved into the lake, sinking up to her chin, her hand between her legs, fingers pushing inside her folds as she tried to pleasure herself without Sylvanas noticing. 

She didn’t hear the sound of splashing or notice Sylvanas was next to her until she felt cold lips against her neck and Sylvanas’s fingers capturing her hard nipples. She didn’t care by this point and leaned back into Sylvanas as the elf’s hands caressed her swollen buds, before one moved down between her legs, joining her own fingers in caressing her slit. Jaina turned her head and kissed Sylvanas, her tongue in the banshee’s mouth before she turned around completely, letting Sylvanas finger her as she massaged the elf’s own moist folds. The two women stood in the lake, kissing, moaning loudly as they pushed inside one another and played with each other’s breasts. They thrust their hips together as they massaged one another’s clits and pushed their fingers in deep to each other. Then Sylvanas disappeared under water and Jaina nearly cried as she felt the elf’s lips around her clit, sucking on it as she fingered her harder. Jaina held her breasts up, licking her own nipples as Sylvanas continued to gently bite and suck her clit. Her body shook as she cum, screaming loudly as fingers scraped the inside of her tunnel, bringing her to orgasm. As she slowly came down, Sylvanas burst from the water and picked her up, carrying her to the grass and laying her down, kissing her. Jaina pushed Sylvanas onto her back and moved down between her legs, eager to do to her what the banshee had just done to Jaina. Sylvanas opened her legs and put them over Jaina's shoulders as the mage trust her fingers back into her dripping pussy, curling them inside her and caressing her clit with her tongue. She thrust faster and harder as Sylvanas bucked her hips, pushing herself against Jaina’s hand until with a scream louder than Jaina’s, the banshee cum, her body shaking with pleasure. 

A short while later, they lay together. “I’m surprised, to be honest, Jaina, I thought you preferred men,” Sylvanas said, caressing Jainas hard nipple. “ All men have ever done is hurt me” Jaina replied, “ besides your fucking gorgeous” and then she rolled on top of Sylvanas, kissing her deeply, running her hands down the sides of her body, resting them on her hips. “You're rather pleasing yourself,” Sylvanas said, her hands on the mages arse, squeezing her rounded cheeks as their tongues entwined. Sonn after , Jaina opened her bag and pulled out the bedrolls and tent that had been magically made smaller to fit inside. As she set up camp, Sylvanas gathered wood for a fire and then went fishing and soon the two were sitting beside one another by the fire, eating the fish Sylvanas had caught. The sky was beautiful, even if the stars were unfamiliar and Jaina leaned in against the Banshee Queen. “Do you think we will ever get back?” she said, nuzzling Sylvanas’s neck. “ I’m not sure I want to” Sylvanas replied, “ Back on Azeroth I am the war Chief of the horde, you are the Lord Admiral of the alliance, here I’m just Sylvanas and you’re just Jaina and we can be like this”. She wrapped her arm around Jaina. “We can be together, not fighting, not worrying about what our allies may say about us. I see no reason why I would want to go back. And who knows, without me, maybe the Horde and Alliance will find peace”. 

Jaina looked up at Sylvanas and leaned over to kiss her, her lips gently brushing the banshee’s. “You speak as if you want more than sex out of this. Could you love me Sylvanas, I’m sorry to ask, but before now, all I’ve seen is hate and anger from you”. Sylvanas smiled. “After what Arthas did, I have found it…difficult…to be anything other than negative, as I am sure you did after Hellscream destroyed…but yes I can still feel love, I think”. Sylvanas suddenly tuned and pushed Jaina down on her back, laying over her, kissing her. “And we have the time to find out” she murmured, her lips against the mage's neck.

The next morning Jaina woke slowly, a feeling of joy coursing through her as she realized it was not a dream and Sylvanas was lying next to her. She had been surprised when Sylvanas yawned last night until the undead elf explained that while she does not need to sleep, it helps her recharge her energies, as does eating. It had made Jaina smile when the elf fell asleep before her and started purring. “Of course she would,” Jaina said to herself, “she’s an elf, far too graceful to snore”. Jaina lay there for a while, before disentangling herself from Sylvanas and heading to the waterfall to wash. 

And that’s where Sylvanas found her, stepping up behind the wet mage and running her fingers down her body. Jaina jumped as cold hands held her and then leaned back, turning her head for a kiss as Sylvanas’s hands caressed her breasts. “I was thinking we could explore around here for today, see what we can find in the local area before we move on. I like our campsite and am in no rush to leave just yet” Sylvanas nodded her head, before pushing her tongue into the mages mouth and squeezing her hard wet buds. As they kissed, she moved one hand down Jaina’s body, resting it between her legs and slowly started to massage her clit. Jaina moaned softly as Sylvanas’s fingers slowly circled her swollen nub while her other hand gently pinched her hard nipple. Jaina got down on her hands and knees on the water, and Sylvanas did the same behind her, her tongue running up and down the mages slit, her fingers pushing open her lips and her thumb pressing against her button. With Sylvanas fingers inside her and her tongue lapping against her folds, Jaina moaned loudly and pulled on her hard wet buds. " I want you so much" she whispered. "I know" Sylvanas replied 

Azaroth 

Vereesa’s arrow stuck the Naga in the face, tearing through flesh and bone and exploding, taking the beasts head. It had been two months since Sylvanas and Jaina died and the Horde and Alliance had been forced to work together to combat Azshara. Nathanos had taken control of the forsaken and not wishing to be destroyed, provided the entirety of Sylvanas’s secret cache of Azerite for both factions to use. And they had needed it. Even now, working together and armed with Azarite weapons, they were hard-pressed to combat the naga on Nazjatar. But the Azerite was helping. “Keep going” Vereesa shouted to the rangers around her, a mix of dark rangers, Farstriders, Night elf sentinels and her own Silver covenant. They had come together and made her their leader and she was determined to make sure she lived up to their expectations. Her sister was beside her with her void elf rangers. The void powers of the Ren'dore had proved most helpful, absorbing the abilities of the faceless ones and preventing the rest of the grand alliance from succumbing to the madness of N’zoth . “Let’s kill these mother fuckers” she heard Kalira say from her left and smiled as the group launched a barrage of Azerite arrows into the naga. 

King Anduin surged forward, Warcheif Saurfang at his side. N’zoth was weakening, the barrage of light and azurite weapons slowly destroying his resistance. The bloodshed was great but the people of Azeroth had come together like never before. Druids, shamans, priests, warlocks and mages rained death down on the naga and faceless ones, allowing the warriors, rogues, monks, paladins, and hunters to get in closer and do their thing. The forsaken had broken through to N’zoth and the old god proved to be less than able to defend himself against the undead that swarmed him. But Anduin was determined not to allow them to be used as fodder and surged forward with his men to offer aid. The fact that the high king of the alliance was not willing to sacrifice the undead was not lost on the forsaken. Even Nathanos found himself liking the boy for his commitment to all members of the grand alliance. 

Nathanos was not just fighting for himself or his people. He had someone worth fighting for now, a night elf Priestess and her child, whom he had saved from Teldrassel when they had been overlooked by the dark rangers evacuating the people. When Nazjatar had risen, he had gone to Tyrande and returned her people as an act of faith in the new alliance. And he had taken his new love as well. The fact that a night elf priestess could love a forsaken made Tyrande’s anger subside and she was willing to work alongside the horde, alongside the champion of the woman who had destroyed her home. Nathanos missed Sylvanas and hoped she had found peace, where ever she was. 

Elsewhere 

Sylvanas cried out loudly, screaming as Jaina’s mouth worked against her clit, the mage's fingers, buzzing with arcane energy thrust into her. “Jaina…I …fuck…I…love you” she stammered as the mage brought her to her peak, the orgasm washing over her and through the magic, over Jaina as well. Both of them shook with pleasure as Jaina’s magic amplified and shared Sylvanas’s climax and it took them a while to be able to speak coherently. Jaina moved up next to her lover and kissed her. “I love you as well,” she said, kissing her.

They had been in this strange land a month now. They had explored and found themselves to be on a floating mass of rock, about one hundred and fifty miles wide, surrounded by mountains and cliffs. It seemed to be floating above a vast expanse of cloud and they could hear sometimes a vast storm below them. It rained enough to keep the land verdant and the rivers flowing but not enough to flood or cause damage and the storms that reached up onto the floating island never actually caused the island to move, no matter how strong the wind. There was an abundance of beasts to hunt for food and little enough predators that the herbivores provided enough food for both them and the animals. None of the predators, mostly big cats, had approached them and Sylvanas made a point of hunting away from them. Jaina was spending time getting used to their new homes magic and creating a portal that would get them home. Sylvanas had faith in her, knowing that few mages back home even approached the power that Jaina now had, and Sylvanas could feel her getting stronger as she practice and trained herself.

This isolation, away from the reasonability’s they had on Azeroth had been difficult at first. But even after working off the lust that had been building between them for some times, Sylvanas found herself genuinely falling for Jaina, not something she had ever thought possible since her death. And it wasn’t just Jaina’s looks or her power, both of which were a factor in the attraction, it was also who she was. Jaina had always tried to make peace, to be diplomatic and had it thrown back at her, by her father, By Varian, By Garrosh. For a time, especially after Teldrassil and undercity, Jaina had become harsh and uncompromising. But now, just the two of them, the woman she had been had begun to resurface and that made Sylvanas happy.

Jaina was surprised that she had fallen for the banshee. At first, she put it down to the isolation and the fact that they would be together, alone for a long time. But then she realized, as Sylvanas opened up more and more, that the undead elf was a victim, driven to do terrible things by a rage that even her tormenters death had not erased. She was cursed to an eternity of pain if she truly died and the fear of that made her do truly terrible things. But Jaina was undoing that curse. She had said nothing to Sylvanas, in case she would not succeed, but slowly, as she was making headway with finding a way home, so was she pulling apart the curse of Frostmourne upon her lover. 

Azaroth

It had been Six months since her best friend and sister’s death and Vereesa still found herself crying. Even now, on what was supposed to be a glorious day, she had found herself weeping. Kalira sensed it even though she was in another part of the spire and came to her, wrapping her in her arms. “Sylvanas would be so proud of you my love,” she said to her wife, holding her close. “You lead the Grand Alliance to victory as much as Anduin and Saurfang, you rescued the forsaken from the death throes of N’zoth and you risked your life to defeat Azshara”. Vereesa turned round, the livid scar on her face and white eye she could no longer see with, doing nothing to ruin her beauty in her wife’s opinion. “Forever shall I love you and be proud to call you my wife. But we must get ready, your coronation starts soon”. Vereesa kissed her “Our coronation” she corrected, running her hands down her wife’s sides, gripping her hips and pulling her close. “Besides we have time” she whispered, kissing Kalira’s neck.

Eslewhere 

Sylvanas sat watching the sunset. It had been two months since they had arrived here, by her reckoning. The place was beginning to feel like home, in an odd way. They had built a cabin,srounf the cave , with the tent as sort of an extension and made bedding from animal furs. Sylvanas had pretty much stopped wearing anything other than her undergarments as had Jaina. The weather was warm enough and seeing as no one else was round but animals, they failed to see the need to wear more. And even then more often than not, they didn’t even bother with undergarments. Sylvanas loved the feel of the breeze against her naked skin, the feel of Jaina even more. Behind her Jaina was inscribing symbols onto some of the stones Sylvanas had collected for her, her hair loose around her shoulders. Sylvanas turned from the sunset to look at the mage. Long gone were the worry lines and bags under her eyes. Since they had gotten here, Sylvanas had made sure Jaina ate and slept properly and the effect was telling. She had put on weight, not fat but muscle and her ribs no longer showed so much, her face was fuller again and incredibly she looked younger. The war had been terrible for her, The worry and stress had caused her to become thinner and paler, to not eat or sleep as much as she needed to and the constant use of her magic had burned more calories than she was taking in. But now she was returning to normal once more and she looked radiant. 

Sylvanas looked over her body, from the toned muscles of her legs to the curves of her thighs to the swell of her large round breasts. And her face, no longer beset by angry frowns but now lit up with a smile, genuine and happy. Even looking for a way to take them home was not causing her stress. Jaina had revealed to Sylvanas that she had not aged since Theramore and now that she was free of the stress that had been an almost constant thing since then, Sylvanas could see that indeed she looked no older than that day. It was only the whiteness of her hair that made her look older and even then, now that she was eating and sleeping properly, not even that anymore. 

Sylvanas slipped off the rock she was sitting on and moved over to Jaina, sitting behind her, her legs either side of the mage and leaned in, wrapping her arms around her and nuzzling her neck. “Are you almost done?” she asked, her hands creeping up to cup Jaina’s breasts, her fingers caressing the rapidly hardening nipples. “ It seems I am my love “ Jaina replied, leaning back as one of those hand left her swollen peak and moved down between her legs. “I love you,” Sylvanas said as Jaina turned her head and kissed her. 

Azaroth

Nine months ago she lost her sister and best friend and Vereesa Windrunner, Queen of Quel’thalas wondered what either of them would make of the world now. Peace had finally come Jaina’s dream. Sylvanas would be surprised at how different things were now. The elven people were together, old grudges forgotten. Humans walked the streets of Orgrimmar and orcs walked in Stormwind. The Ghostlands and Lordaeron were finally free of the taint of the scourge and back to how they had once been. And she herself was now Queen and her wife also Queen. Kalira had made her so happy in the short time they had been together. And Alleria was back for good. Well now she was Ranger-General of Quel’thalas, she could not leave. When Halduron Brightwing had lost his arm in the war against N’zoth, he had happily stepped down and Lor'themar had only one candidate in mind to replace him. Only Turalyon, Alleria’s ex-husband, had questioned the choice, accusing Alleria of been a corruption that needed to be purged along with her void elves. The response of Lor'themar had been blunt and to the point. He told Turalyon to fuck off and then banned him from Quel’Thalas. When he stepped down as Regent in favor of making Vereesa Queen, Vereesa had kept that ban. 

 

She had not wanted to be made Queen at first, but Lor’themar pointed out that her leadership in the war, when she had all elves under her banner, had done more to heal the wounds between the different elven people than anything else and that because of her, Sin’dorei and Quel’dorei were pointless distinctions now and the wounds between them had been healed. Even the Ren’dorei had found a place under Vereesa and been allowed home. Although they were not allowed near the Sunwell, the rest of Quel’Thalas was no longer barred from them and that was down to Vereesa. The relationship between Quel’Thalas, the Kal’dorei, and Shal’dorei had also become closer because of Vereesa and so Vereesa was made Queen with the blessing of all the noble houses of Quel’Thalas. Even better, because she had children already, it left her free to with Kalira without having to bed someone else for an heir. The Nobles of Quel'Thalas were less pleased to have an undead ranger as their Queen-consort but as she was already married to Vereesa, they had to accept it. 

 

Elsewhere, The third month

Sylvanas felt something odd, a warm magical feeling filled her and her spirit suddenly seemed to jolt. Somehow her senses suddenly became so much more acute, like they had been when she was alive. She had forgotten how much she had lost when she died. Yes, even as a banshee, her senses were far superior to say a human but still not as good as they had once been but now, suddenly everything was in sharp focus. She let out a scream and Jaina came rushing into the house. Sylvanas looked over her. She was naked and her body shone with sweat, her hair plastered to her head. Sylvanas got up on unsteady feet and almost fell into her. “What…what have you done,” she asked, clutching at Jaina. Jaina kissed her. “I have removed the curse of Frostmourne my love, not just from you but your rangers. I didn’t want to say anything in case I failed. Your forsaken were unaffected, their deaths would have always led them to a peaceful afterlife. But the curse you had, it affected your rangers as well and now it won’t. Even those that have died and are in torment, will now be free”. Sylvanas kissed Jaina and pulled her outside. “What are you doing “Jaina asked. “ Shower” Sylvanas replied, “Then gonna fuck you hard” she managed to replay, still having trouble standing. 

Azeroth, 

Kalira fell over, as did the other dark rangers in the parade ground. “Fuck,” she said, struggling to stand, her senses suddenly overwhelmed. Several people ran over to them, including Lady Liadrin who could feel what had happened to them. “Jaina,” she said, as Vereesa came over, “Jaina is still alive and had removed the curse of Frostmourne”. She spun round to Vereesa. “And so is Sylvanas”. She took the Queen's hand. “Jaina has removed their curse and if she had done that, it can only mean Sylvanas is with her, where ever they are. Why else would she do this?” Vereesa started crying as a portal opened in the parade ground and High King Anduin stepped through. “Your Majesty,” he said bowing to her. “Oh come on Anduin, you’re a king, no bowing please,” Vereesa said, smiling. “I’ve come with news, the light has shown me a vision of your sister and my aunt. They both live but are on another world. They are coming home. I don’t know when, but they are coming home”. Vereesa smiled , tears in her eyes. “I thought them dead. It’s been eighteen months” she said, Kalira holding her in her arms. 

The fourth month, Elsewhere 

Jaina finally finished, the twelve stones she had spent the last three months inscribing runes and glyphs onto set around the lake. “Right I’m ready. We are going to have to stand in the middle of the lake I’m afraid as the water will be our conduit home and I think we may need to get dressed” she looked down at herself and then over at Sylvanas. The undead elf had already packed all their stuff into Jainas magic bag and was now looking at the empty cabin. Jaina walked up to her and put her arms around her. “I’m going to miss this place," Sylvanas said, a tear rolling down her eyes, “its here I found both peace and love”. Jaina kissed her neck. “We can come back anytime we want my heart,” she said, “The rune stones are permanent”. Sylvanas turned to her and kissed her, backing her into the waters of the lake. “One last time before we go then,” she said, her hand running down Jaina’s body and stopping between her legs, caressing her lower lips. Oh…ok…my love” Jaina replied, wondering if this water fetish of Sylvanas’s would continue back home and hoping that it would. 

 

The return home 

Jaina and Sylvanas finally returned to Azeroth, gating into the center of Farstrider Square and flooding it as water poured through the gate with them. The unofficial gate set off the alarms and soon the two wet women were surrounded by guards, who recognized them. “Queen Windrunner will want to see you two,” the captain said. “Queen Windrunner,” Sylvanas asked? “Yes Queen Vereesa Windrunner, your sister and monarch of Quel’thalas”, the captain said, marching them towards Sunfury Spire.  
Jaina looked at Sylvanas and then turned to the captain. “How long have we been away,” she asked and was shocked when the Capitan replied “two years”. For Jaina and Sylvanas, it had been four months, give or take a day. 

Then the guards stopped and saluted as Alleria, the other Windrunner sister came marching up to them in full uniform. “General, we have some Guests,” said the captain and moved out of the way so Alleria could see Jaina and her sister. She walked right up to Sylvanas. “And where the fuck have you been lady moon”? 

Ignoring her question, Sylvanas asked one of her own. “Since when have the Alliance been allowed in Silvermoon,” she asked. “Since you disappeared, since we destroyed N’zoth and Vereesa took down Azshara, since Lor’themar retired and insisted that Vereesa be made the first monarch we have had since the scourge attack since I became ranger-general 

“What of the forsaken”? 

“Calia Menethil rules them now “

“What of Nathanos”?

“He lives in Suramar, with his wife and adopted daughter”

Sylvanas looked at Jaina and saw she was just as surprised. 

“Come, “said Alleria,” we must not keep the Queens waiting” 

“Queens, as in plural” Jaina said but got no reply 

 

Queen Vereesa Windrunner was not what they expected. She was not in robes or gaudy ceremonial armor, as most monarchs before her had worn, but rather she was in proper armor, maybe a bit more ornate but nothing to get in the way. It was polished to a shine and went well with the silver-white tabard she wore over it. Her hair was much longer, tied in long braids that reached past her waist. But the most notable difference was her face. A long white scar ran from her hairline, over her eye and cheek and to the bottom of her jaw. The eye it marked was covered by an eye patch and her remaining eye seemed even bluer than it once was, glowing with the light of the Sunwell and, Jaina saw, Vereesa’s own magic. Like her scar, that was new.  
Besides her, lounging on the slightly smaller throne was Kalira, the queen consort, wife of Vereesa. She was dressed in black, almost a negative of her wife, save both had the same long white hair. Kalira’s eyes had long lost the red glow of a dark ranger and now seemed to mirror Vereesa’s eye, in that they glowed blue with the energy of the sun well. 

“Leave us,” Vereesa said to the guards. Once it was just the five of them in the room, Vereesa hugged them both before saying “where the fuck have you two been, we all thought you were dead” 

We got trapped on another world when a goblin threw an azurite bomb at us. Jaina tried to teleport and take me with her and somehow the Azurite mixed with her magic and we found ourselves on another planet and no way to get back”  
It’s taken Jaina four months to finally be able to transport us here “ 

Kalira looked at her wife and they both smiled. “I notice,” Kalira said “, that you’re calling her Jaina rather than Proudmoore or Lord Admiral”. Sylvanas took Jaina’s hand. “Yes, yes I am, “she said, before kissing the mage  
“It must run on the family, Anya married your mother last year and has been in Kul’Tiras ever since, speaking of which, Jaina please sit, we have something to tell you”. 

Jaina was shocked. “My mother died and was brought back by Nathanos, using a Valkyr, as a Dark Ranger? How, when?” she asked . "At the Battle of Nazjatar, Katherine took a spear meant for Anduin. She shot the Naga’s head off and managed to kill another dozen before the poison took her life “. Vereesa replied , looking at her old friend and seeing the tears, smiling slightly as Sylvanas wrapped her arms around Jaina and kissed her softly.“Nathanos didn’t need to be asked twice. He saw the look on Derek’s face and heard the anguish in Anya’s crying and then your mother was back. Anya has not left her side since”. 

"We need to let her know I’m back” Jaina said before jumping as her mother replied, “I already know”. Jaina turned around and leaped into her mother’s arms, tears coming to both women. Anya embraced Sylvanas. “My Queen,” she said, almost crying herself. “No more Anya, Just Sylvanas now,” she said smiling. 

The next few days were a whirlwind of activity as different leaders of both the horde and Alliance visited. Sylvanas was dreading seeing Tyrande again but the Night Elf, holding the hand of First Arcanist Thalyssra, was completely different to how she had expected. “My wife and I are happy now Sylvanas. A New Word tree grows near Suramar and our people have forgiven one another, just as I now forgive you. The world is changed and I sense you have too. I see love and adoration in your eyes when you look at the lady Proudmoore, something I never believed you capable off. And I sense that your rage has dimmed. Perhaps that is why your eyes are no longer red”. Sylvanas jumped at that and looked around for a mirror. Tyrande was right, her eyes were now a grey-blue color, as they had been in life. Tyrande called Jaina over as Sylvanas started crying. Tyrande and Thalyssra moved way, giving the pair some privacy. 

“What do I do now,” Sylvanas asked Jaina. “Calia rules the forsaken, Saurfang is war chief. There is no place for me anymore”. Jaina took her hands in her own. “Yes, there is, your place is with me, and always will be”. She pulled the ex-war chief close and kissed her. “I need you and you need me, the world is at peace but both of us need to heal properly from what we have endured and we can do that together. Also, we still have our cabin, should we wish to flee again”. Sylvanas hugged her, her hand running down to Jaina’s hips, holding her close. “I love you Jaina Proudmoore”. Jaina kissed her. “And I love you Sylvanas Windrunner”.


	15. Gone missing part 2 : the Queens eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something magical is in the eye of the queen

Vereesa Windrunner was mostly happy. Her sister and best friend had returned after been missing for two years, she was married to the sexiest woman she had ever met and the world was at peace. The only thing that spoiled it was her inability to see out of one eye. She looked at herself in the mirror, the long scar that ran from her hairline, down her face to her chin and the white blind eye in the middle of it. She was famous for it now, she thought bitterly, the scar she got when she delivered the death blow to Azshara. The naga queen had taken her eye, she had taken Azshara’s head. Vereesa was not a vain person and accepted the scar. She just wished something could be done about her eye. No amount of healing had been able to give her back her sight, due to the arcane energy that had ripped through it from Azshara’s clawed hand as it raked her face. What Vereesa hated the most was her inability to hit shit with her bow, now she no longer had any depth perception. She had trained and gotten used to one eye, but she was no longer and never would be again, the expert archer that she once was, that her two sisters and even her wife still were. She had killed Azshara but she felt like a bit of herself had died that day too.

 

“Is there nothing you can do Jaina. Without the lingering effects of Azshara’s magic, the healers could restore her eye” Kalira asked. The people of Silvermoon still could not get used to the fact that their Queen-consort tended to drink in a tavern. The nobles had petitioned Queen Vereesa to stop her from doing it and the response they got was a rather formal way of saying “fuck off”. One thing Vereesa had never done in their entire relationship, was to try and tell her wife what to do. And Kalira loved her for it. Neither Sylvanas nor Jaina tended to worry about mixing with the common folk either, they went where they wanted and spoke to who they wanted, regardless of that person’s social status. Which is why Jaina was more than happy to meet her sister in law in the tavern the pair were now frequenting. “I would need to examine Vereesa’s eye first, get a feel of the magic around it”. Then Jaina remembered something she wanted to ask. “How long has Vereesa been able to use magic?” Kalira looked at her strangely. “She can’t, she isn’t a mage”. Jaina felt cold dread run up her spine. “We need to see her now,” she said, “because I can feel arcane in her and if it’s not hers then we could be in trouble”.

Vereesa was looking out the window, deep in thought when her wife appeared next to her and bundled her to the floor, holding both her wrists together. “Oh can’t you at least wait until we are in bed before tying me up again Kal, What if a servant comes in on us again?” Then she noticed Jaina was standing there. “Oh I don’t think so Kal, I’m up for a bit of fun but not with my sister in law”. Kalira blushed. “I’m not trying to fuck you dearr" she said, “Just making sure you can’t cast a spell on us”. Vereesa looked at her wife. “What the hell are you talking about, I’m no mage”. 

 

Jaina sat down next to her and put her hands on either side of Vereesa’s head. She opened up her senses and could feel the mana within the Queen, far more powerful than it should be for a non-magic user. There was a familiar feel to it and something else, something that didn’t want to be found. It tried hiding but Jaina as currently the most powerful mage on the planet and hiding from her was not an option. “Ah there you are,” she said and twisting her magic around what she found, she pulled and yanked. With a scream, the fragment of Azshara’s soul was pulled out of Vereesa. “Well fuck me,” Vereesa said, only to blush when Kalira replied, “when Jaina’s gone dear”. Jaina stood up, the fragment of Azshara’s soul in her hand. “Hmm this is odd, “she said, looking at the spectral face floating in her palm. “

 

“What’s wrong,” Kalira said, looking up at Jaina, still straddling her wife and holding her wrists together. “I’ve removed the soul of Azshara that was hiding in Vereesa but it has no magic, that’s still in your wife”. Kalira looked down at Vereesa and gasped. “Jaina her eye” Jaina looked down and saw the previously dead white eye was now glowing blue, like Vereesa’s other. “Close your good eye love“, Kalira said and Vereesa did so, letting out a sob. “I can see,” she said, tears welling up in her eyes. Jaina put Azshara’s soul fragment into a rune-covered box and placed it in her bag then leaned down to look at her best friend. “Well you still have the scare but it seems Azshara was hiding in your eye and now I’ve removed her, your eyesight should return to normal. But there is something else. When you killed Azshara and she tried to put her soul in you, she only partially succeeded. What I removed was but a fragment, the rest of her had gone. But more than that, you have some of her magic. Not very powerful at the moment, but if you train, you have the potential to reach my own ability in time”. 

 

Vereesa looked at Jaina for a few moments, then it dawned on her that her best friend was serious. “Can you train me Jaina?” she asked, “I don’t really Trust anyone else not to try and use my training to influence me as Queen”. Jaina nodded. “Looks like I have a new apprentice, “she said smiling, “But first I should make myself scarce as I believe your wife was talking about tying you up”. Jaina smiled before teleporting and Kalira looked at her wife. “So silk or rope?”


	16. nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the peace talks, Jaina sleeps aboard her ship, to keep her nightmares to herself

Sylvanas narrowed her eyes as she glanced at the Lord Admiral. The woman was tired, the bags under her eyes testament to that. She was struggling to concentrate and stay awake as the negotiations dragged on, yet not one of her allies, nor for that matter, any of the horde leaders sitting opposite seemed to notice how fatigued she was. Only Sylvanas had realized. She kept glancing at Jaina, then at her sister Vereesa. Vereesa who was standing near Jaina, leaning against the wall, important enough to invite to the talks but not important enough to actually be allowed to participate. That rankled Sylvanas almost as much as the Alliance’s ignorance of the state of their lord Admiral. 

 

“The hour is late little lion,” Sylvanas said, “I’m sure many of you could do with a break, until the morning from this tiresome meeting”. Although her attitude annoyed Anduin, he agreed and so the meeting was called to an end. Jaina left as soon as possible and Sylvanas walked over to her younger sister, watched like a hawk by her elder sibling. “What’s going on, little moon,” she asked, “Proudmoore looks ready to drop and none of your precious Alliance have noticed”. Vereesa looked at her sister, somewhat surprised by the question. “She has been having nightmares again, brought on by stress and is barely sleeping. That’s why she sleeps in her cabin aboard the tempest, rather than in the castle. She won’t tell me any more than that, although I do know she had warded her cabin and never seems to get enough sleep”. Vereesa didn’t really know why she told Sylvanas this and was worried her sister would use it to her advantage. “I would have thought you would have seized the opportunity of her weakness for your own gain, not ended the meeting so she could try and sleep. It’s not like you to care about anyone in the alliance”.Sylvanas couldn’t really argue with her sister on that. “No it's not” she agreed, “So why do I?”

 

Jaina tossed and turned, her father chastising her for her betrayal, Arthas condemning her for leaving him, blaming her for his corruption, Kinndy and Rhonin accusing her of causing their deaths. “NOOOO” She screamed, “nooooo” I tried to save you all, it’s not my fault, it’s not”. She curled up, whimpering, sobs shaking her body. Her father went to strike her, but was enveloped by darkness and vanished, as did the others. The darkness, although cold, felt soothing and wrapped around Jaina, protecting her from the lies and accusations been cast upon her. Then cold smooth fingers ran through her hair, cold lips kissed her forehead and a voice, beautiful and ethereal sang to her. She slowly stopped crying and felt arms wrap around her. She felt peaceful, the nightmares gone, the guilt washed away under the feeling of love coming from the darkness.

 

When Sylvanas had reached Jaina’s cabin, she felt the magic around it. Oddly it as not designed to stop anyone getting in, but to stop magic getting out. Sylvanas became shadow and smoke and entered the cabin, slowing under the door before resuming her humanoid form on the other side. What she saw shocked her. Jaina was on her bed, curled up, crying. Around her were her father, Arthas, Kinndy, Pained and Rhonin, all of them given spectral form by her magic as her guilt made her nightmares real. Sylvanas became angry and her shadowy tendrils reached out, snuffing out each image one by one and surrounding Jaina in a protective shield. Sylvanas climbed onto the bed, in just her leggings and bra and pulled Jaina in close to her, kissing her forehead and running her fingers through the mage's hair. She started to sing, a Quel’dorei song that she used to sing to her sister after Alleria had vanished. And as with Vereesa, the song calmed Jaina down until she was sleeping properly once more. 

 

As dawn broke the next morning, Sylvanas turned to shadows and enveloped her clothing and armor, wearing it when she became solid again. She silently left the cabin and headed back into Stormwind. When Jaina attended the meeting later that day, the bags under her eyes were smaller, her temper less frayed, her desire for peace once more evident in her words. In the break for lunch, she told Vereesa of the change in her dreams, how the cold, yet loving darkness shielded her and comforted her. “What did you do,” Vereesa asked Sylvanas later, as soon as she could get her sister alone. Sylvanas explained to Vereesa how Jaina’s guilt was manifesting in magical holograms, because of how stressed the mage was and how she had used her darkness to banish them and then spent the night holding Jaina, making sure she got enough sleep. When Vereesa asked her why Sylvanas replied. “We have been through a lot, you and I. We lost our mother, our brother, and our sister, we lost our homeland and I died, while you went on to lose your husband. Even the other blood elves and high elves do not know how badly we have suffered. But Jaina is like us, like me even more so. She has suffered a great deal more than she should have and her guilt over things that were not her fault still eats at her. She needs to believe, truly that it was not her fault and until she does, these nightmares will continue. If I can help her, I must “.

 

Vereesa looked at her sister, saw the look in her eyes. “Oh no,” she said “it’s more than that Sylvanas. You may be the Dark Queen, but I know that look. You’re falling for her, aren’t you? Sylvanas turned away. “I see a kindred spirit in her, I see someone who has been hurt so badly that she finally snapped and hurt others back, I see a version of me, less extreme maybe, but still so much alike”. Vereesa nodded, what her sister had said was true but there was something more. She choose not to push it as Sylvanas would only withdraw from her and this was the closest they had been in ages. Vereesa did not want to jeopardize that.

 

And so that night, Sylvanas ended up once more in Jaina’s cabin, holding back the nightmares, singing to the lord admiral and holding her close until dawn. And the results spoke for themselves. The next day, Jaina returned to the table even more like her old self. For the rest of the week, Sylvanas looked after her and Jaina improved, looking and sounding better, regaining her confidence and better yet, her belief in peace. However, Sylvanas had been seen leaving the tempest and Anduin wanted to know why?

 

“Jaina I have asked you here because I need to ask you something and I want to know the answer before I have to bring the others in on this”. Jaina looked at Anduin, genuinely having no idea what he was going on about. “This morning Sylvanas Windrunner was seen leaving your ship, having spent the night and it seems this was not the first time either. She was seen yesterday morning as well and maybe other mornings. I know you’re a grown women Auntie, but I need to know why she was spending the night with you.” And then it all made sense to Jaina, why her nightmares had receded, the darkness that seemed to feel her dreams with cold but also love, the touching, and the singing. It all made sense. “Anduin, I have been having nightmares, really bad nightmares. I was on the verge of collapse due to lack of sleep. And then I felt something, a cold yet comforting darkness, and a voice, singing to me. The nightmares stopped and I’ve managed to sleep, but every night I’ve dreamt of that voice, that touch. I never considered it was real, let alone her, that she would come to me and stay with me. I’m her enemy, yet without her I would not be able to think, to stay awake”. Anduin looked at her. “Why would she do that?” he asked skeptically. “I don’t know “Jaina replied, “I’ll find out tonight”. 

That next morning, when Sylvanas went to leave Jaina’s cabin, Jaina sat up, startling the Banshee Queen, making her jump. Before she could do anything, Jaina kissed her, warm lips in cold. And not just a friendly kiss either. Jaina kissed her like she meant it and Sylvanas kissed her back, putting her arms around her. Then Jaina pulled away “Thank you, “she said, “and I’m grateful, but why have you been staying with me Sylvanas, why have you enabled me to sleep?” Sylvanas still held Jaina and looked into her clear blue eyes. “You were suffering and not one of them idiots noticed. Only Vereesa saw what you going through and she could not help. So I did. You feel the guilt of others crimes far too readily Jaina. Arthas was weak-willed. The only way to stop him before he turned would be to have killed him, and that would have gotten you killed too. You are not his keeper, you never were. You saved who you could from him. It was not your fault any of what he did. I don’t blame you for my death, so you should not blame yourself”. 

She remembered the projection of herself and Vereesa from the second night, Blaming Jaina for destroying the Windrunner family. She had taken great pleasure in dispelling those images. “Arthas’s damnation was due to his own pride and weakness. As one of his victims, I can tell you, I do not blame anyone but him and especially not you”. Jaina started to cry and Sylvanas pulled her close “And your father made his own choice when he took your city from you and let his own hate blind him to what you had created. He died because of that, not because of you. Your city died because of an insane megalomaniac, not because of you. Had the mana bomb not existed, you would have won the day. So again, the death of my brother in law is not your fault. Vereesa does not blame you so stop blaming yourself and stop blaming yourself for every other death in Theramore” Jaina was sobbing heavily now, holding onto Sylvanas tight. 

 

“You and I are so alike Lord Admiral, been hurt so many ways, suffered so much. My response was to let hate and rage fill me, to start this pointless war. Yet you, even though you have a right to hate the horde like no other, you have only ever reacted to our attacks, our subterfuge. Even when you purged Dalaran of the horde and killed so may blood elves, you only did so because they aided Hellscream in his crimes. Ultimately, you only did what others had forced you to do, so please let the guilt go “ 

Eventually, Jaina stopped crying and Sylvanas wiped her eyes, while still holding her, a fact that was not lost on Jaina. “You could bring peace to us all Jaina. Become my consort. Be my watcher as well as my wife. Keep me from falling again “. Jaina looked up at Sylvanas in surprise. “I... don’t… know…are you sure …that’s what you want…I don’t…cant. I’m needed in Kul’Tiras”. Sylvanas got up. “I accept your answer, but…if…you change your mind,” she said, then was gone, leaving Jaina alone. 

 

Sylvanas sat at the table, her face blank from any emotion, even though inside she was in turmoil. She had let herself get attached, had taken a risk and Jaina had turned her down. The logical part of her knew that asking a woman to marry you when five minutes ago you were enemies was really stupid. Expecting her to say yes was even more stupid. But it felt right. She remembered all those years ago, the first time she had ever seen Jaina. She was only seventeen, visiting with the Kul’tiran delegation to discuss an alliance. Sylvanas had been smitten with her but avoided anything happening due to her age. But she never lost that feeling, that desire for Jaina. But she had left it too late she supposed and expecting Jaina to want her now was stupid. 

 

“How do we know you will keep up your end of the bargain Banshee” Genn snarled, looking at the war chief. “What would be the point of me going back on my word your majesty,” Sylvanas said, her voice flat and lifeless. Genn looked at her in surprise. She had never addressed him as a king before. Usually, it was hound or dog or some other putdown. Anduin looked at Genn, then at Sylvanas. “I’m afraid we need something more than that War chief”.

 

Jaina looked at Sylvanas. She remembered so long ago when she first saw her, so full of life and energy, before Arthas. Jaina had fallen in love with the ranger-general but never said anything. Now she looked so defeated. All because Jaina had turned her down. At this rate, she was going to let the Alliance walk all over the horde, which would result in an unfair treaty and bring war again, when the horde overthrew her for it. Jaina realized she had never stopped loving the elf, even if she was undead now and made a decision. “What are you doing, “Anduin asked as Jaina got up and walked around the table towards Sylvanas? The horde leaders tensed as the Lord Admiral stood in front of Sylvanas, who just looked up at her. “I’m giving the war chief the incentive to keep her word,” Jaina said, swinging her leg over Sylvanas and straddling her lap. “Yes Sylvanas,” she said, “I’ll become your wife”. And then she kissed her, not caring who saw or what their reactions would be. The Room was silent until the sound of two palms slapping together filled the air as Nathanos and Vereesa high fived one another and the undead champion said loudly, “About fucking time”.


	17. Jaina , banshee queen of the forsaken part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina takes in the mage Sylvanas, after the elf loses everything at Theramore

Jaina Proudmoore, Banshee Queen of the forsaken, had in her hands Sylvanas Windrunner, Lady Mage of Theramore. The Mage had fallen after Killing Garrosh Hellscream and Jaina had waltzed in and taken her, while the new war Chief Vol’jin discussed a peace treaty with the Alliance high Queen, Tiffin Wrynn, the Lion Queen of Stormwind. Jaina had Sylvanas hidden in her tower in Lordaeron, capital of the forsaken 

Once the city had been capital of the largest kingdom in the alliance, until Arthas the prince of that kingdom, fell from grace and became a death knight in the service of the lich king. He destroyed Lordaeron, slaughtered its people and almost did the same to Kul’Tiras. He had slain Jaina, the ranger-general of Kul’Tiras, as she defended her home. In the end, he had been pushed back by the Guardians of the tidepools, the artifacts he had hoped to corrupt, but although denied his victory, he had killed nearly three-quarters of the people of Kul’Tiras and almost all the people of Lordaeron. His mistake, however, was Jaina. Intent on making her his for eternity, he had raised her as a banshee but allowed her to keep her body and she waited, her soul seething with hatred. 

When he had taken the helm from the withered body of the lich king and place it on his head, there was a moment when his own soul warred with that of Ner’Zhul, Jaina seized her chance. Free of Arthas’s control, she grabbed Frostmourne and plunged it into the helm of domination, tearing through the metal and into Arthas’s skull. The destruction of one artifact by another caused both to explode, Arthas and Ner’Zhul perishing in that explosion. Across the world, the scourge fell, only a few liches and death knights remaining due to their own power. Another group of undead, who had broken from the lich kings control when Arthas had taken the helm also survived and it was they Jaina took back to Lordaeron, to become their Banshee Queen.  
Despite what she had done to destroy the scourge, the alliance wanted no part of the undead and tried to destroy them and in desperation, Jaina sought membership of the horde. War Chief Thrall was unhappy with the idea of undead but accepting them gave him a foothold in the eastern kingdoms and so the forsaken found a home and allies. 

Some of them had suggested they live in the underground catacombs of the city but Jaina refused. They were not rats, hiding from those who might try to exterminate them. So she had Lordaeron rebuild in all its splendor and her people stayed in the light, proud and unafraid. 

Across the sea in Kalimdor, the mage Sylvanas Windrunner had built a city with Lordaeron’s survivors and called it Theramore. But the alliance had abandoned them, her own mother and father turning their back on her because she had disobeyed them. So Theramore was alone but it prospered and traded with the horde, Thrall, becoming close Friends with Sylvanas. 

But when he stepped down as War chief, he decided to choose Garrosh Hellscream to replace him, against the advice of Vol’jin and Jaina. Garrosh proved to be a megalomaniac, who saw the small mostly human city on his continent as a threat and decided to destroy it. Jaina sent word, warning Sylvanas of the danger and her allies in the Kirin Tor came to her aid, as well as Jaina’s brother Tandred and his wife Rowena Redhair. 

 

Tandred was outside the city in the marsh when Garrosh dropped the mana bomb. His wife, Rowena sacrificed herself to draw the bomb into the center of the city, teleporting Sylvanas into the bay to save her. some, less than a third of the cities inhabitants managed to escape before the bomb destroyed Theramore, the magical fallout turning Sylvanas’s hair from Blond to white and leaving her empowered. 

Jaina joined the rebellion against Garrosh, hate filling her for the death of her sister in law. She killed all the orcs in Lordaeron and headed with her fleet across the sea, to join with Thrall, Saurfang, Vol’jin, and Baine Bloodhoof. The alliance attacked as well, and Garrosh was forced to flee Orgrimmar. But he did not get far before Sylvanas found him and crackling with the mana from the bomb he had dropped on her city, she slowly and painfully tore him apart in front of the alliance and horde leaders. 

She then turned to them all and spat. “My city is dead, my people are dead. Because you are all cowards “. She turned to the horde leaders. “You Thrall, allowed this because you would not listen to those who warned you. The rest of you did this because you would not overthrow a leader who killed his own people, who imprisoned the forsaken in their own kingdom, who killed the Tauren chieftain with poison and dishonor. Only the forsaken refused to attack my city”. She then turned to the alliance, spitting at Tiffin's feet and her mothers. “And you abandoned us, you abandoned me when we needed you the most. The blood of my people is on your hands and I will never forgive you, any of you” and then she fled. Unnoticed by all, Jaina followed 

Sylvanas ended up far away from Orgimmar, in the middle of the barrens, before she fell exhausted. She did not feel her self been picked up, she did not see the darkness envelope her. And when Jaina returned to Lordaeron with her and put her to bed, the Banshee Queen found herself wondering “what shall I do with you now?” 

Sylvanas woke up in a strange bed, in a room she did not recognize, the feel of satin sheets on her body, satin pillows under her head. She looked around, clearing her eyes and saw her, the Banshee Queen. She sat up, unbothered by the fact she was naked, although she did wonder momentarily who had undressed her until she saw the smirk on the banshee’s face.  
“Thank you for warning me,” she said, getting out of bed and standing in front of the smaller pale skinned women. “How had she stayed so beautiful in undeath”, Sylvanas thought, “would I still look so if I were in her place. No, I’d probably end up blue or something”. 

“You will stay here until I give you permission to leave. The city is not safe for someone who looks so…Alliance. It would be unwise for you to be out alone”. Sylvanas grew angry, magic crackling around her hands. “So you warn me about the attack on my city but now take me prisoner” she snarled. Jaina shook her head. “You are here because you have nowhere else to go, no one else who can understand your pain. But you will not leave until I say you can”. 

Sylvanas just stood there shaking as Jaina smiled and then left. She noticed the banshee had not locked the door, neither were there any wards preventing her from teleporting out. But Jaina was right. Where could she go? So Sylvanas lay back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. 

A week passed and Jaina was growing concerned. Every interaction she had with Sylvanas was full of anger but not once had the elf cried, grieved for her people. This was not normal and the situation she decided, had to be resolved.  
Sylvanas had stayed angry, responding to everything the banshee said or did with sarcasm or rage. She knew it was cruel, Jaina, after all, was looking after her, in her own way. But if she let the anger go, the pain would come back, and she did not want to face that. 

Jaina walked into the room and stood in front of Sylvanas. “What is wrong with you Windrunner,” she asked, “It’s as if you don’t care?” Sylvanas looked at the banshee, still with that smug smirk on her face that never seemed to leave. “What would you prefer, me to be sobbing like a fucking child” She growled, “Sorry to disappoint you”. Jaina looked her in the face. “Well it’s probably for the best anyway, them all dying now rather than later”. Sylvanas stared at her. “W…what…what did you just say”? Jaina smiled, showing her teeth, her fangs larger than normal for a human. “Well you’re an elf, your people were human, so eventually you would have had to watch them die one at a time while you carried on. Better really that they were all snuffed out together, saves time with the grieving and what not, and of course no bodies make the funerals cheaper” 

The sound of skin on skin as Sylvanas slapped Jaina hard enough to snap her head sideways, echoed around the chamber. Then she was pounding her fist into Jainas chest. “HOW DARE YOU” She shouted, “THEY WERE MY PEOPLE, they were my friends”. Sylvanas’s voice broke as she sunk to her knees, tears rolling down her cheeks, her body wracked by sobs. “They were my family” she managed to say. Jaina said nothing, just picked Sylvanas up and carried her to the bed, sitting down with her in her arms and holding her as the elf finally let it out  
It may have been minutes, it may have been hours, Sylvanas didn’t know. She cried until she could cry no more until her throat was raw and her eyes were swollen and sore. All through her sobs, Jaina just held her, stroking her hair and rocking back and forth with her in her arms. When at last she had stopped , she looked up at Jaina , looked into those glowing blue eyes , and saw understanding , getting the impression , for a moment that Jaina had her own sorrows equally, if not more powerful than her own and she pulled her close, bringing her lips to those of the banshee . 

The kiss only lasted moments before it was over. Sylvanas wished it was otherwise but Jaina had pulled away. “You’re not in the right frame of mind Windrunner,” the banshee said, getting up off the bed. “I will return later, for now, I suggest you try and sleep” and then she was gone, again leaving the door unlocked, showing a degree of trust that she reputedly showed to few others. Sylvanas run herself a bath staying in the water until it grew cold, before going to bed. Tears stained her pillow before she finally fell asleep but she did feel a little bit better. 

 

Her sleep was still unpleasant though, still plagued by nightmares, of Rowena’s death, of Theramore’s destruction and of her own terrible vengeance against Hellscream, a vengeance that had done little to ease her sorry or make her feel better. Then her dreams calmed. Although not awake, she did feel the cold body of Jaina slide into bed next to her, she did feel lips upon her brow, legs entwine with her own and arms wrap around her as a cold but soft hand stroked her hair and then full, blissful sleep, free of nightmares took her, her only dreams been of the banshee who held her.


	18. Jaina , Banshee Queen of the forsaken part2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things move forward between Jaina and Sylvanas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning, probably badly written smut at that

A few days later, after providing Sylvanas with some new clothing, Jaina allowed her to leave the tower and took her out of the city into the countryside. The damage the scourge had visited upon the land was gone, healed by the efforts of the forsaken Queen, who was determined not to let her people act like corpses. The woodlands teemed with life and the perpetual dark clouds that used to hang over the country had given way to a bright blue sky and the warming rays of the midday sun. 

 

“Not what you expected,” Jaina asked the Mage and Sylvanas was, if she was truthful about it, completely taken by surprise. “The Alliance had painted you and your people as musty old corpses, living in a plague-ridden hellhole of twisted trees and diseased grass. They had not in any way mentioned how beautiful your city or your country truly looked”. Jaina smirked. “Do they still call the eastern part of Lordaeron the plague lands, even though we have eradicated the disease there and destroyed the necromancers of Stathholme and reclaimed the city for ourselves”? She turned to Sylvanas. “Your people, the ones who survived Theramore, they are here. I have offered them sanctuary, allowed them to be with their families”. But I have forgotten how to deal with the living in everyday matters. We do not need to eat as such, only doing so for the pleasure it brings or to regenerate, but many of my people remember farming and the farms have once again begun to produce crops or raise livestock. But I need someone who understands the living, their requirements, to make sure that it is all prepared properly. Badly kept food does us no harm but the living, of course, it will poison”. She stopped her horse and held Sylvanas’s hand. “You have no home now, I know that’s how you feel but your people are here where they belong. I would like it if you would consider staying here as well if you would call Lordaeron your home”.

Sylvanas looked at the pale-skinned human before her, her long white hair, her eyes glowing blue with magic. She thought that would be too much, remind her of the scourge but the blue in their eyes had been flame and full of hate, the blue in Jaina’s was soft and warm and full of emotion, of the need to protect her people, of the love she felt for them. In that way, Jaina was not unlike herself. Sylvanas had out her people first in all things, the people of Theramore whom she saw as family, as friends. And that had been taken from her by a mad orc who should never have been allowed to come to power. And now, someone who had suffered at the hands of that orc, who had been hated almost as much as Sylvanas and her city, offered her a chance to try again, to be there for the people who relied on her. 

 

“I would like that very much Jaina,” she said, taking hold of the banshees hand and holding it tight. She leaned over and kissed her and Jaina returned that kiss. Sylvanas thought about her relationship with Jaina. They had shared a bed, but Jaina had been gone before Sylvanas awoke and only came to her when her nightmares got bad. She had refused so far to take it beyond that, worrying that Sylvanas was not truly ready. But now, in the full light of day, Sylvanas knew that she was. It did not bother her that Jaina was cold to touch, that her heart did not beat or that she did not breathe unless she wanted to speak. Jaina might refer to herself as a corpse but she was not, not really. Her body was locked in one state. It did not decay, it was not rotten. Even the worse of the forsaken did not rot. The magic that had created them, for the most part, had healed them of the wounds that had killed them and prevented further degradation of their bodies. 

 

This is what the alliance could not see. The scourge had been corpses, still rotting, pungent and filthy, animated by hate and rage and the will of the lich king. The Forsaken were not. They were not like that. They were clean, smelt earthy rather than rotten, did and could love one another, pleasure one another. And they could heal as the living heal. Unlike the living they could speed it up by eating raw flesh and spells of healing from the light could be painful to them, but they still worked. Some of the forsaken were priests of the light and had no problem with channeling that magic, although it left them tingling. One Forsaken women described channeling the light as a pleasure, tinged with a touch of pain and told Sylvanas, slightly in the sly, that she found it got her in the mood, something her girlfriend always managed to take advantage off. The priests were the only people Jaina had allowed Sylvanas to see before now, making sure the Elf’s body was not harmed by the mana bomb and keeping an eye on her health. 

 

Jaina was perhaps the most misunderstood person Sylvanas had ever met. The alliance painted her as a tyrant, keeping her forsaken under torment in their undead forms and raising others to serve in her armies. Sylvanas had learned the truth, that most of the forsaken loved their Queen and that new forsaken, if they did not want to be undead, were granted the mercy of true death. None of the people of Lordaeron were there against their will and would happily die to protect their Queen and their home. 

 

Sylvanas thought back to her mother, the Lord Admiral of Quel’Thalas. She thought to her sisters Alleria and Vereesa, who had come to see her in Theramore and apologized for her fathers and mothers actions. She loved her sisters but doubted she could ever love her parents again. Quel’thalas would never be her home but Lordaeron, well that might.   
“I’m ready and I want you, MY Queen”. Jaina smiled at the way Sylvanas had emphasized the word my. “Then you shall have me MY lady mage of Lordaeron”, she replied. A short while later, they were down by a clear lake, on the grass, in one another’s arms. They were far enough away from any of the villages that they would not be disturbed and Jaina was quickly undressing them both, her cold lips moving all over Sylvanas’s body. “ I want you” she hissed pushing the now naked elf onto her back and climbing over her, biting and kissing her neck and shoulders, her hands caressing Sylvanas’s hardening nipples. 

 

She slowly moved down Sylvanas body, leaving a wet trail of bites until she reached her breasts. She took one of the elf’s swollen peaks in her mouth while her hand ran up Sylvanas thigh, brushing lightly against her center, eliciting a low purr from the elf. She slowly ran her fingers up Sylvanas’s moist lips and circled her clit, pushing slightly against it before squeezing gently with her thumb and forefinger. As Sylvanas grew wetter, Jaina pushed her fingers against her folds, gently parting them and moving inside, her thumb still caressing her nub, causing the purring from Sylvanas to become a moan. Sylvanas arched her back as Jaina’s fingers pushed inside her, running against the soft flesh of her tunnel, massaging and scraping over the nerves, sparking bursts of pleasure to shot through Sylvanas. Sylvanas, in turn, had her hand between the banshee’s legs and was massaging her, rubbing her clit with her fingers. The two women pushed their hips together, and then Sylvanas cast a spell and Jaina felt the arcane energy take form between her legs and slip inside her, the solid magic vibrating against her. She looked down, watching the other end pushed into Sylvanas and then the two women gyrated their hips together, pushing the magic toy deep into one another, fully taking it inside themselves and rubbing their lower lips together. Their hands now free, they played with one another’s hard nipples and their lips were firmly together, tongues inside each other’s mouths. 

 

Jainas body had warmed up now, so close to Sylvanas. They were near to climax and felt each other’s urgency as they thrust together and pulled and squeezed one another’s hard buds. Jaina had one of Sylvanas’s ears in her mouth and was sucking it, moving her mouth back and forth along the tip, the effect on the elf clearly audible as she moaned loudly. Sylvanas bit Jainas neck and screamed loudly as the toy in her center vibrated quicker. The feel of Jainas’s pussy smacking against her own, of their clits rubbing together, coupled with the toy inside them, the biting of necks and sucking of ears and the way they were touching each other’s hard and sensitive nipples, soon caused them both to cum, screaming loudly as they quaked with pleasure that lasted for several minutes, neither one willing to stop as one orgasm turned into two and then three. Finally, the sensitivity of their body grew too much and they separated, the magical toy dissipating and they lay next to one another, holding each other’s hands as the bright sunlight kept them warm, even with the summer breeze gently caressing them. 

 

“I know its early days yet and I don’t expect you to feel the same but I think…no, I know I love you Windrunner, I know I need you”. Jaina turned to her lover and kissed her. “When you can tell me the same I will be so happy, but I don’t want to rush you. We can take one day at a time and…” she was cut off by Sylvanas kissing her again. “As anyone ever told you, you talk too much,” she said before her tongue was in Jaina’s mouth and her hands running over the banshee’s naked body. “Again, all ready?” she gasped as Sylvanas began to run her fingers between her legs. “I’m an elf, we are always ready” she replied, biting her lover's neck.


	19. saving the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frost lich Jaina Proudmoore destroyed the Alliance in her world for killing her lover, the living elf Sylvanas Windrunner and then tried to kill her self 
> 
> The Banshee Queen Sylvanas Windrunner brought ruin to the Alliance after they murdered Jaina Proudmoore for the crime of loving her and then tried to end her existence 
> 
> Both of them, from separate realities, end up in a third, where their counterparts are both dead, having fallen in battle. Their mission, to bring the horde and alliance back together to fight N'zoth and prevent him from destroying this Azaroth.

Jaina watched them burn. It had been two years since the Alliance had slain Sylvanas, slaughtered her for daring to love Jaina, for not giving up on her despite her becoming a lich. They had murdered her for not letting go of the love she felt for Jaina before the scourge, before Arthas. It mattered not to the alliance that Jaina was free of Arthas, had killed him herself and freed the world of his scourge, of the lich king. They saw her as a monster, something to be destroyed and in doing so, saw anyone who sided with her as a monster as well. She had pleaded with Sylvanas to leave her, to stop risking her life. She had told her that it was not worth it that the Alliance would call her a traitor and she was right. Sylvanas had been caught by her own sisters and handed over for trial. She had escaped but been hunted down and Jaina was too late, holding the elf in her arms as she slowly died. “Please don’t raise me “Sylvanas had asked, and Jaina, grief-stricken as she was, managed to abide by her lover's last request. 

 

And after laying Sylvanas on the pyre and watching her burn, she turned her attention to those who had killed her. King Varian was in his keep with his son, secure behind the magic of his mages and the swords of his guards. It did not help him. She killed them all and when she got to him, she struck him down, paralyzed him with magic and then she flayed him alive, laughing at every scream he made, every cry for mercy. And for every inch of skin he lost, she clawed him making it worse, increasing his pain and then she took his soul and kept it bound in torment, making him watch as Stormwind burned, as his beloved people fell before the unnatural fires she had conjured. Fires of blue and white flame that froze and burned at the same time. Few escaped the city that day.

 

Then she visited Boralus, where her mother and brother begged for mercy as she killed the last of the tide sages they had sent against her and sunk their last ship. They had aided in the death of her beloved and she dragged them both to the sea, holding them under water until they nearly drowned, then lifting them up again, only to repeat until she grew bored and held them until they stopped moving. And then she bound their souls and forced them to watch as the sea reclaimed their city and drowned their people.   
Teldrassill burned, its people screaming into the night as their very home turned to ash around them. Tyrande and Malfurion watched, in pain and agony, crucified upon the mast of a ship that anchored just beyond the terrible heat of the burning world tree. Until at last the cries stopped and the blackened tree stopped burning bright, a useless lump of smoldering wood and then she took from Malfurion his skin and his eyes and she forced Tyrande to watch and then she left her there, to slowly die amid the floating corpses of her people and the lifeless body of her husband.

 

The Exodar exploded, killing everyone on board. Velen had voted against executing Sylvanas and for that, his people died quickly after he had already been slain. No need to torment the old man like she had the others. 

 

The Dwarfs she sealed in their mountain home, left them to die in the dark from hunger. No entrance or exit was left open and their city becomes a tomb.

 

Then she went to Quel’Thalas. There she found the high elves, Sylvanas people and she killed them all, poisoning the Sunwell with necromancy, spreading a magical plague throughout the land, until only Vereesa and Alleria were left untouched. She made sure every elf now dying in agony knew it was their doing, that by betraying their sister, they had ensured their race would die. And she made them both watch as their people perished. And then came their turn. She nailed them to the walls of Windrunner spire and left them hanging there for days, healing them when they were about to die, only to leave them again. Finally, after two weeks of making sure they suffered, she set fire to the spire and watched they burn.

 

And then she detonated the Sunwell, hoping to destroy herself in the process. But that did not happen 

 

Sylvanas mourned for her love, branded a traitor and murdered by the Alliance for the simple act of falling in love. She who had been a hero , who had slain countless people of the horde , who had lost her city to the madness of a war chief beyond control , who had towards the end , managed to get everyone around a table and talking , only for the peace to come crashing down when Genn revealed what his spies had discovered . she had been attacked by her allies and forced to flee, reaching Orgrimmar, only to die in Sylvanas’s arms, saying that she loved her and asking not to be raised as a forsaken. Sylvanas granted her that last request and on the walls of Orgrimmar, her beloved was cremated and the horde rallied around their war chief, in a way they had never done before, even Baine and Saurfang, even Thrall, who was one of Jaina’s oldest friends, came out of retirement for revenge. 

And the Alliance suffered for it. Teldrassil was burned, Tyrande beaten and tortured by Sylvanas as her people screamed. The azuremyst isle was overrun. No mercy was given to the Draenei and few made it out alive. Then Stormwind was attacked. The city blighted from the horde Armada and the boy king dragged from his castle and flayed alive, while Genn was forced to watch and then the old wolf was beaten and broken, dragged to every fight, every attack, forced to watch as the alliance lost city after city. The Proundmoores were tortured in front of him, Katherine cast into the sea and Keelhauled again and again until she was a bloody mess and very much dead. Sylvanas’s sisters were captured alive and Alleria forced to watch as Vereesa was turned into a forsaken and then made to kill her and after that, as Vereesa cried at the death of her sibling, Sylvanas took her head. And still, the anger filled her. The horde laid siege to the Iron Forge, and shamans took it upon themselves to call the spirits of the earth and burn the city with lava, while any who tried to escape were cut down by the horde waiting outside.

 

The vindicaar was infiltrated and its engines sabotaged. When the high exarch tried to use the ship to attack the horde, it blew itself apart, killing everyone on board. The alliance was dead, its survivors enslaved and then, only then Sylvanas slaughtered Genn, fighting him in single combat and slowly taking him down, one painful cut at a time, until he was broken and dying. Then she tore his soul from his body and bound it forever to the ruined city of Gilneas, so he would forever have to gaze at what his actions had done. She then passed the mantle of leadership to Saurfang and cast herself upon a pyre, seeking to face the eternal torment of unending darkness that awaited her, rather than exist in a world without her love. 

Jaina found herself on a new Azeroth, one where Jaina Proudmoore was dead, fallen in battle against N’zoth’s unholy minions. Sylvanas found herself on a new Azeroth, one where Sylvanas Windrunner was dead, dying with her lover, fighting the minions of N’zoth so the Horde and Alliance could retreat.

 

They stood on a barren outcrop of land staring at one another, knowing that they were not the others lost love, the same as they knew this was not their world. Their minds touched and what they had done was known by the other. The atrocities they had committed and the reason why.

 

And then they found themselves facing the spirits of their dead counterparts from this world, united in death. They looked sadly at them. “You have done so much wrong on your own worlds, destroyed them in your grief and rage. But this world needs Jaina Proudmoore, it needs Sylvanas Windrunner. Not the monsters you have become, but the heroes you once were and could be once again”.

 

“You must join together, bring the Horde and Alliance back as one, and rebuild the Grand Alliance that fractured at our passing. Only together can N’zoth be defeated. We cannot come back, we are stuck in limbo, between the world of the living and the world of the dead. Only you can see us, sense us, and communicate with us. We will be with you but you must save this world”. 

 

Sylvanas spoke first. “Why would I care about this world?” she asked. And Sylvanas answered her. “You destroyed the Alliance in your grief, killed thousands of people, many of whom were innocent of any wrongdoing. Your Jaina would have been appalled at the monster you become. Jaina then spoke to the undead Jaina. “And you lost your Sylvanas, who would not have forgiven you for what you did in her name, the vengeance you cast upon your world and those innocents you killed. Your Sylvanas was alive, a high elf who had never known death at the hands of Arthas, yet you killed half the world in her name and you need to atone”. 

 

“Will you do this” The spectral Jaina and Sylvanas asked. Sylvanas looked at Jaina, a sudden need to embrace her nearly causing her to lose self-control. But she held it, even if her body did move slightly. For her part Jaina, the lich wanted ever so much to touch the Banshee Queen before her but she too held it and looked at her instead. “Yes,” they both replied.


	20. three sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvanas is exiled to Northrend for a year, to prove she can live without killing anyone. if she succeeds, then High king Anduin will let her return.

Sylvanas Windrunner was not a happy Banshee. To secure peace, she had been made to give up been Warcheif, to step down as leader of the forsaken, to give up even her dark rangers and then to be exiled to Northrend, a cold shit hole of land that neither the Alliance nor the Horde really gave a crap about. And she was exiled here for the whole year and would only be allowed to leave if she made it without killing anyone unless in self-defense. “Prove that you can live peacefully and we will let you free” Anduin and Thrall had said, which was so fucking kind of them. Bastards. The fact her mother had come up with the plan made it even worse .

So she found herself wondering the frozen hellhole, staying away from civilization unless she had no choice, avoiding anywhere Tyrande could have assassins waiting. It never occurred to her that Tyrande would not send assassins to kill her. It’s what she would have done, so she assumed the Night elf would as well. In fact, the return of so many of her people whom she had thought dead, had mollified her somewhat and she had agreed not to harm the banshee, as much as she had wanted to. Sylvanas did not know this however and so kept away from others as much as she could. 

Six months she had been wondering this desolate pit of cold shit, she thought bitterly. No one had come to try and bring her home. Still, who would? Nathanos had his hands full leading the forsaken, and Kalira had been told bluntly that if she or any of her dark rangers tried to bring Sylvanas back, all of them would be executed. Alleria hated her and Vereesa had her children to look after.

Lost in thought, she didn’t really pay attention where she was going until she found herself lying in the snow before Wyrmrest, having been pounced upon by a red dragon. “Fucking great” she hissed as she was held down on her back by a dragon’s clawed hand on her chest. She looked up into the bright yellow eyes of the dragon. “Oh just fucking get on with it” she hissed, glaring at the dragon. 

The dragon smiled and suddenly was no longer a dragon, but a voluptuous, scantily clad elf woman with large horns, her red hair hanging over her shoulders, framing one of the most beautiful faces Sylvanas had ever seen. “Greeting Sylvanas Windrunner, Welcome to my Home”, the dragon-elf said, helping Sylvanas to her feet. “If you wanted me on my back, you only had to ask,” Sylvanas said, smirking, trying to hide the fear in her belly as she recognized who the dragon was. 

 

“Perhaps later, when we are inside,” Alexstrazsa said, smiling and Sylvanas realized two things. One, the dragon was entirely serious and two, the dragon didn’t want to kill her. Both of these things left the banshee somewhat confused. “In a corpse, why would the life binder allow me in her home”?

Because your exile will not change who you are, if no one takes the time to understand your pain “ Alexstrazsa said, taking Sylvanas’s hand and leading her inside. “Everyone deserves a chance to be understood, to be redeemed for the awful things they have done “. Sylvanas stopped and Alexstrasza turned to her. “How can I be redeemed for my crimes if I am stuck on this frozen rock,” she asked. 

“Come inside and we can discuss that”, the life binder said, still smiling, the warmth of her finding its way into Sylvanas, in a way she had never thought possible. Normally this would have set Sylvanas’s alarm bells ringing but the feeling of affection from the life binder was so strong, so without malice or ill intent, Sylvanas found herself drawn in and so, still holding hands, they entered the temple. 

Vereesa sat in her dark apartment, a bottle of wine empty in her hand. Since her sister had been sentenced, she had lost the plot but held it together for her son’s sake. Luckily both her sons were old enough that they were living at their respective academies now. Unfortunately, this meant she had her home to herself and so had not bothered getting dressed for the last few days, barely remembering to feed herself. She had showered frequently because even in her depressed state, she hated feeling unclean, but she still reeked of booze and had drunk her way through half her wine collection. The fact that one sister had been exiled while the other argued for her death had broken her. As much as Vereesa hated what Sylvanas had done, what she had become, at this moment in time she hated Alleria more, so much more. 

So when Alleria used the damn void portal to enter into her apartment, she was met with a wine bottle smashing across her face. Alleria, taken by surprise and now with a face full of shattered glass, fell to the floor as her sister stood over her, the broken remains of the bottle still in her hand. “GET OUT” Vereesa screamed, “GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU FUCKING HYPOCRITICAL BITCH “. Alleria got to her feet, blood pouring from her cheeks, nose, and forehead. “Little moon” she managed to say, before Vereesa’s fist, the one without the bottle in it, connected with her chin. “DON’T FUCKING LITTLE MOON ME YOU SELFISH CUNT” Her sister screamed, throwing the bottle at her. “YOU FUCKING LEFT ME TO RAISE YOUR SON, YOU RAN OFF WITH THAT BASTARD EX-HUSBAND OF YOURS AND THEN COME SWANNING BACK, TWENTY YEARS LATER LIKE YOU HAVE DONE NOTHING WRONG, YOU NEARLY CORRUPT THE SUNWELL AND GET YOUR FUCKING PEOPLE EXHILED FROM THEIR HOME BECAUSE YOU WILLINGLY EMBRACED THE FYCJING VOID AND THEN YOU CALL SYLVANAS AN ABOMINATION AND TRY TO HAVE HER KILLED”. Vereesa stepped back, her voice lowering. “You didn’t even bother to try and understand her, you just judged her, even though you were not fucking here. She gave her life to save us all and she was tortured for it, made to kill her own kind and when she escaped that, the Alliance turned their back on her and forced her to seek the horde. Yet you came back and acted all high and mighty and when she finally pulled her self-off the path that Arthas had set her on so many years ago, you could not forgive her, you wanted her dead. You make me sick Alleria, fuck off back to your bastard of a husband and leave me alone”.

 

Alleria stood up again, still bleeding. “No, I am not leaving”. Vereesa suddenly felt her rage explode again and went to punch Alleria, only for a strong hand to hold her back. She spun round to see Jaina and Kalira in her apartment, the dark ranger holding her wrist. “Please calm down little moon,” the ranger said tenderly, “we are here to take you to your sister”. Vereesa collapsed into Kalira’s arms, sobbing as the ranger moved her to the bathroom, to get her dressed and washed. Jaina meanwhile passed Alleria a healing potion. “I told you it was not a good idea for you to come in without us,” Jaina said, looking at Alleria with a cold stare. “Oh fuck off Jaina,” Alleria said, “I don’t need your advice “. Jaina smirked. “Really, because you did so well on your own, not listening to me”.

Once Vereesa had sobered up and gotten dressed, Jaina opened a portal to Wyrmrest, where Alexstrazsa and Sylvanas were sitting, deep in conversation with one another. “What happened to Alleria,” Alexstrasza asked, noticing the dried blood on the void elf’s face. “Vereesa happened,” Jaina said as Vereesa stalked past them, giving Alleria a dirty look. Sylvanas, recognizing the look in her sister’s eyes tried to move back but was too late as the slap echoed around the room. Sylvanas said nothing as Vereesa burst into tears again. Instead, she pulled her younger sister close and just held her, letting her sob without interruption. Alexstrazsa gestured to Kalira and Jaina. “We should give them some space, “she said, and all three left the room, leaving Alleria alone with Sylvanas and a sobbing Vereesa. 

 

“I know I have done terrible things, I know I have let my rage, my anger, and my fear rule me, I know I cannot ever make up for what I have done but…I…just want my sisters back”. The tone in Sylvanas’s voice brought Vereesa out of her tears. She had not heard her sister talk with such honestly or emotion since she had been raised. There was no sarcasm, no disdain in her voice, just raw honest emotion. “I know I’ve only been allowed to live and remain free due to Lor’themar threating to withdraw from the talks and Jaina refusing to allow them to imprison me and I know I don’t deserve that from either of them. But I have a chance now, somehow to right all my wrongs. I know it won’t happen overnight, I know it will take a long time, maybe the rest of my existence, but if you two could just forgive…no not forgive, I don’t deserve that, if you could just put it behind and help me, I know I can do good”.

Alleria stood up and looked at her. “My sister died a hero, sacrificing herself for her people. I don’t know who you are but you’re not her”. As she finished speaking, Vereesa slapped her hard, hard enough to leave a bruise and hard enough to stagger her. “You fucking bitch,” she said, as Sylvanas held her back. “Even now you think you’re better than us, you think you have some sort of moral high ground. I’m surprised you left Turalyon, seeing as you fucking sound just like him”. Sylvanas held her tighter. “Little moon, please stop” she whispered as Alleria glared at them both. “I’m so fucking done with the pair of you,” Alleria said, turning to leave, only to find her way blocked by a huge red dragon. “Please sit down,” Alexstrazsa said, calmly, only to get slightly more aggressive when Alleria tried to push past her. “I said SIT DOWN” she growled and Alleria went pale and did as she was told.Then Alexstrazsa was an elf again and left the room, turning as she did. “None of you will be leaving here until you sort this out”. Then she slammed the door with such force, it made all three elves jump out of their seats. 

 

Alleria looked at her two sisters, her anger fading as she saw the raw emotion on Vereesa’s face and the look of utter defeat on Sylvanas’s. “Ok, your right, I am been self-righteous and unforgiving. I’m sorry. But when I left, our bother had just been murdered by the horde and when I returned, you had not only joined them but ended up leading them. I should have listened to reason, my own actions have been Questionable. But it…is hard to admit…I am not always right”. Sylvanas moved over to Alleria, kneeling before her and taking hold of her hand. “We both have done what we needed to survive Lady Sun, and some of it, especially with me has been questionable, to say the least, and I know this will be hard, but you are my sister, You’re both my sisters and I need to set things ok with you first, before I can try to make things right with everyone else”. Alleria looked at Sylvanas. This was not the Banshee Queen talking. This was her sister, Ranger-General of Quel’thalas, who had died to protect her people in a hopeless fight she could never win. Tears come to Alleria’s eyes as she ignored the void in her head. Then Vereesa joined them and the three sisters hugged, holding each other close in a way they had not done since their mother died. “This is going to be difficult lady moon, “Alleria said, “I won’t always be able to look past the monster to see the general, but I will try.If you have patience with me, I will have patience with you”. Sylvanas nodded and Vereesa just burst into tears, holding both her sisters. They would be alright again, they would be a family again. She would make sure of that. It was a promise she never voiced but one she was going to keep.


	21. Three sisters part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home after the exile ends

a year later.

Jaina Proudmoore poked her wife, pointing out to her that her sister Alleria was enjoying a slow dance with Kalira, much to the disgust of her ex-husband Turalyon, who stood at the side of the hall, glaring. Vereesa smirked and taking Jaina by the hand, she moved around the hall, nearer to the high exarch. “See that,” she said, “that’s what happens when you love someone without been a judgemental prick”. Turalyon gave her a withering look but she just laughed at him. “Does it make you feel good that you lost your wife to a forsaken and your son hates you? I hope your dedication to the light and that Draenei bitch was worth it”. 

Alleria held tightly to Kalira, just glad she was home again from her latest assigment. She had been gone too long and Alleria had missed her terribly. If someone had told her a year ago she would love a dark ranger, she would have laughed. But now, now she could not get enough of Kalira, whether it be a smile, a touch, a kiss or more, every interaction was bliss. Kalira had made the void easier to handle as if somehow her presence cowed it. Even when she was not around, the whispers were fewer and less sinister, as if the void was afraid to upset her. 

 

Sylvanas stood on the edge of the ball, not really interested in dancing. She was just glad her exile was over and she was free to go where she pleased once more. she had to admit, she did take a delight in visiting Stormwind, not just because Anduin had become, surprisingly, a good friend but because it also wound up the old wolf, although he was beginning to mellow and the realization that he did, in fact, have daughter to think about, after Mia finally grew tired with his attitude, seemed to finally break him out of his grief. Sylvanas smiled, remembering the way Mia had hit him with a frying pan in front of herself and Anduin. Coming back to the now, she looked at her sisters, Alleria dancing with Kalira and Vereesa standing at the side, her arms around Jaina. As she watched, a pair of arms wrapped around her and the head of her lover came to rest on her shoulder, angled slightly so her horns didn’t get in the way. Sylvanas leaned back slightly as Alexstrazsa nuzzled her neck. “You seem far away , my love,” the dragon aspect said, gently biting Sylvanas neck, one of her hands moving down and squeezing the banshee’s arse. 

It was a relationship few would have ever expected. Alexstrazsa the life binder, the dragon queen, a symbol of life itself, falling in love with the banshee queen, a bringer of death and destruction, feared by most. But it had happened, After Sylvanas had stepped down as war chief, ending the war and then been banished to Northrend. They had met outside Wyrmrest and the dragon had offered the banshee a place to stay and over the course of the next few months, were they talked honestly and openly with one another, they had fallen in love. 

Alleria held tightly to Kalira. Kalira who had won her heart without even trying, just by accepting her, void and all, Kalira whose gentle prodding had pushed Alleria to go to Northrend in the first place, and along with Alexstrasza and Jaina, made her make up with her sister, to stop seeing Sylvanas as a monster, but the deeply broken sister she truly was, Kalira whom had pointed out that if the life binder could love Sylvanas, then surely a sister could as well. 

Jaina held Vereesa in her arms, kissing the elf, enjoying the feel of her wife’s touch on her body. Once she would have been worried about having a relationship with her, but Theramore had done more than bleach her hair white and increase her magic, it had taken away her ability to have children while at the same time increasing her life span, so she would live as long as her wife. Luckily, Vereesa did not mind that she could not have children with Jaina, seeing as she had two boys already, two boys who loved their step mum almost as much as their mum did. 

Vereesa had been her best friend for so long and they had shared their grief over Theramore and the loss of Rhonin. But over time, as that event moved ever further into the past, something in their feelings changed until one day, Vereesa had kissed her and she had returned that kiss. A year later they had married, Vereesa pleased that both her sisters were her bridesmaids, although it was strange to see Sylvanas in a dress. 

Then there had been the discovery that Lireesa Windrunner was alive. That had come while an archaeological dig had opened up an old Amani tomb on the edge of Quel’Thalas, only to find the former Ranger-General in magical stasis. Healers had been summoned and her wounds dealt with as soon as the magic had been cancelled. It took Lireesa a few weeks to adjust and tears came when she reunited with her daughters and found out her son was dead and what had happened in the years she had slept.  
It was, in part the return of Lireesa Windrunner which stopped the war between the Horde and Alliance, after she had stern words with Sylvanas. It was also Lireesa who had prevented Sylvanas been executed and her sentence reduced to a year’s exile in Northrend. Sylvanas had hated her mother for a while but Alexstrazsa made her realize what a gift her mother had given her, a chance to make peace with herself before been allowed to return to the rest of the world. 

The next day.

Windrunner spire was home again. Jaina and Vereesa spent half their time there, the other half in Boralus, while Sylvanas moved between the spire and Wyrmrest. Alleria, no longer exiled from Quel’Thalas lived there with Kalira. All the void elves had been allowed home as long as they never tried to set foot on the island containing the Sun well. It was a fair compromise from Lor’themar, to bring the void elves home.

Lireesa tried to have her daughters over for dinner as much as she could and had even invited Jaina’s mother, Katherine Proudmoore. She came to regret that at first. Katherine was difficult to get on with, seemingly cold to everyone but her daughter. But Lireesa persevered with her and after a few more dinners, the Human seemed to warm up to everyone, especially Lireesa.

Jaina and Vereesa were shocked when they went to the beach one morning to find their mothers skinny dipping in the surf and very much touching one another. They quickly retreated, returning to the spire to share the gossip with the others. 

“Your mother,” Jaina said to Sylvanas and Alleria, “Is in the sea, naked, with my mother”. Sylvanas looked at Alleria, then they both turned to Jaina. “We could end up been sisters” the mage continued, a smile creeping onto her face. “I think since you get together with little moon, that we are already sisters Jaina” Alleria replied. “I think it nice. Katherine and mother deserve a bit of happiness” Sylvanas added. “It was a more than a little bit from what we saw,” Vereesa said, a huge grin on her face. 

When Katherine and Lireesa came in about two hours later, six pairs of eyes all turned to them. Lireesa looked at her daughters, her daughter in laws and then at Katherine, who had gone bright red. “Do you think by chance my love, we may have been spotted earlier?” Lireesa said, taking Katherine’s hand. “Yes, by the tides I think we may have been”. Six people leaned forward, six smiled beamed at them. “Yes, well I think we can stop with all this nonsense dears,” said Katherine, “we are very much together and very happy with it” and as if to prove her words, she pulled Lireesa over and kissed her. It was a long kiss and neither of them noticed as the room was vacated, leaving them alone, still locked in their embrace.


	22. leaving and coming back part1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Syvanas ends the war and then with her wife and their fourteen rangers, they leave Azeroth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of Sylvanas , Jaina and the dark rangers having a relationship comes from In Lynxes' Den by Private95 . Please go take a look

The cabin was silent, save for the slight sound of Jaina’s breathing as she slept, curled up against Sylvanas, her arm around the banshee’s waist and one of her legs across Sylvanas’s own. Sylvanas had started the affair with Jaina, at first out of boredom and then to see if she could corrupt the mage, seduce her into joining the horde. But Jaina, as much as she wanted Sylvanas would not betray her own people and so they continued to meet in secret for months and slowly she managed to awaken in the Banshee Queen, feelings long dormant and by the time Sylvanas realized she had fallen in love with Jaina again , it had been too late. 

 

Thrall was surprised when he was magically summoned To Orgrimmar with Saurfang and Baine, More surprised when he was Sylvanas and Jaina standing together with not only the rest of the horde leadership but those of the alliance as well. All of them were stunned when Sylvanas handed over leadership of the horde to Thrall and leadership of the Forsaken to Lilian Voss. Then Jaina handed the title of Lord Admiral back to her mother and the pair said goodbye, walking through a portal, leaving them all to sort out what happened next between the two factions. 

 

Over the next few days, it was discovered that the dark rangers had all vanished as well. No one knew where. Only one person in all of Azeroth knew where Jaina and Sylvanas had gone and High King Anduin had promised his aunt to keep that information to himself and to only contact her in the direst of need. 

 

The dark rangers had arrived shortly after Jaina and Sylvanas, Jaina could after all not just leave her ladies behind. That made Sylvanas smile, how Jaina had managed to make the dark rangers hers, just as loyal to her as their Queen. How Jaina had accepted the relationship between the fourteen undead elves and Sylvanas and simply added herself to it, not judging, not been jealous. And that acceptance had won them over instantly.

 

Her rangers had all paired off between themselves, were all in committed relationships, but amongst this small group of women, they shared each other and loved each other. But only amongst themselves. Not one of them would have dared slept with anyone outside the group and now they were alone in another world, they couldn’t anyway. 

 

Nathanos had initially been jealous of the relationship Sylvanas had with her dark rangers, because none of them really liked men, so he was never included. But Sylvanas and he had parted on good terms. She had let him go to his Kaldorei lover, a night elf priestess and her daughter who had been saved along with the other peoples of Teldrassil when she had burned it. Sylvanas had to admit, to be honest, it was not decency or honour that had made her save them, but rather the desire not to lose Jaina. Given that this was before she had resumed their relationship again, she should have realized back then that Jaina would have eventually pulled her down the path she was now on.

 

Sylvanas though back to that time in Quel’thalas, before her death, when she first met the eighteen-year-old human mage, who had wandered off from the Kul’tiran delegation Into Eversong woods. Jaina had been so young then and easily flustered. She remembered how red the human had got when she came across the small lake that Sylvanas was naked in, how she had stared wide eyes as Sylvanas walked out of the lake towards her. Sylvanas had seduced her that day, fucking her in the lake and on its shore. And after that, they became an item. 

 

Their relationship was difficult at times, because of how their duties kept them apart but every time they could, they got together and soon it became more than just lust and sex. The night before she died, when the scourge had come, Jaina asked her to marry her and they had done so. And then Sylvanas had made her leave and the next day, she died.  
When she came back, broke away from the scourge, Jaina had come to her in Undercity and they had resumed, in a way their old relationship. But it was not the same. Jaina insisted she was still her wife but Sylvanas disagreed, stating that until death us do part had been fulfilled. Eventually, she managed to push Jaina away with her coldness, the mage leaving her in tears. Inside it had hurt Sylvanas but she felt it was for Jaina’s own good, as much as it broke her heart to do so.

 

Then came Theramore. Sylvanas had disobeyed Garrosh and refused to send her soldiers to fight and Baine had gotten word to Jaina of the impending assault. What none of them knew was Garrosh had created a mana bomb and afterward, they began working against him, her, Vol’jin and Baine. They informed the alliance of his plans yet it as not until Pandaria and his actions there, that he was finally overthrown, only to escape and setting forth a chain of events that brought the burning legion back to Azeroth. 

But they had survived that, even if Sylvanas ended up as War chief after Vol’jins death. And then it all started to fall apart. Sylvanas let her rage and anger get the better of her and brought war again. She destroyed Teldrassil and then attempted to blight undercity to kill king Anduin. That might have worked if Jaina had not intervened. Jaina ended up capturing Sylvanas sometime after and they started their relationship again. But it did not go how Sylvanas expected. Jaina seduced her dark rangers, winning them over to her ideals of peace and co-existence and then Sylvanas herself. Love blossomed again and then, the war ended and they left.

 

The world they were on was uninhabited by anything other than animals and themselves, Jaina had used magic to build a small village on the edge of a lake, there the rangers, Sylvanas and herself could live. Sylvanas was surprised at how quickly her rangers took to civilian life, although they still hunted because they enjoyed eating, even if they didn’t need to. Much to Jaina’s delight, clothing became worn less. With just them and a good climate, who needed to wear more than their underwear and most of the time, not even that? They also gave into their lust more. Some morning Jaina and Sylvanas were woken by the administrations of one or more of the other dark rangers and to be honest, they both loved it and sometimes it was them waking up one or two of the others. 

 

Then came the day when a small portal opened up and a scroll appeared from Anduin   
“Dear Auntie   
I am sorry to interrupt your new life but N’zoth has awoken and Queen Azshara had arisen from the ocean with Nazjater. We would be greatly in your debt if you and your wives could return to help us deal with that threat. I will tell you more if you decide to aid us. We have a meeting in Stormwind in two days’ time and a place for you will be left open  
Your nephew   
Anduin”.

 

“We have to help him,” Sylvanas said, surprising herself as much as everyone else. “My sisters are still there, my nephews. I can’t stay here while they are in danger”.   
Kalira stood up. “I’m sure I speak for all your wives” and the other rangers giggled at that, “When I say we will follow you both to hell and back”. Jaina smiled. “Ok we need to make sure all our gear is ready and I will take us to this meeting. But ladies, we do have two days, it would be shame to waste it”. She winked and pulled Kalira over to her, kissing her as Delaryn came up behind Sylvanas, cupping her breasts and biting her neck. Oh they would not waste it at all .


	23. void to undeath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alleria dies but Sylvanas brings her back

Alleria fell to the floor, blood pouring from her mouth. The Naga raised its sword to finish her when an ear-splitting scream filled the air and its face erupted in blood and flesh before it toppled. Sylvanas and Vereesa ran over to their sister, the banshee cradling her in her arms. Her wounds were fatal, Sylvanas could see that, as her blood drained from the ragged holes that covered her body. “Sylv” she muttered, “Bring me…back...like you”. Vereesa looked at her and then at Sylvanas, tears in her eyes. Even Sylvanas, who had hated Alleria and had, in turn, been hated by her, felt her eyes begin to water. “Are you sure?” she asked her voice breaking, “It is not something I would wish for you sister”. Alleria coughed. “The light cannot resurrect me and the void will take me…if you don’t bring me back” she said, her chest beginning to slow. “Please Sylv “. Sylvanas turned to Vereesa. “Little moon, I need you to tell your alliance Alleria asked for this, I don’t want the boy and his dog coming for me for saving her”. Vereesa nodded tears in her eyes. “Just bring her back to us Sylvanas. I love you like this, I can love her too”. Sylvanas nodded and her Val’kyr appeared around her.

 

“What” roared Turalyon, his face red with anger and, if he was honest, grief. “Alleria will be forsaken, “Vereesa said, “The void would have prevented your light from resurrecting her, the wounds were fatal and the void would have claimed her soul. It was the only way to save her. If you still love her High exarch, then this is better than what would have happened”.Vereesa was Angry, and it was only her anger that was stopping her from breaking down into tears. Anduin reached out to her, taking her hand and pulling her into a hug. “It’s ok,” he said, holding her close to him. “She will still have a place with us, if she wishes and if she wishes to join your sister, well we are allies now, so that will work as well. No one here will hold it against her “. He looked around at the other alliance leaders. Magister Umbric, the interim leader of the void elves turned to Turalyon. “What Vereesa said is true. The void was strongest in your ex-wife. Without this, her soul would have been lost. The rest of us are less…cursed because we can never hold as much void energy as your wife did”. 

 

Vereesa leaned into the high king, tears streaming from her face. “If it works Alleria and Sylvanas will be here tomorrow,” she said, holding onto Anduin tighter. He kissed her gently. “Whatever she has become, we will not turn her away. If we had accepted Sylvanas and the forsaken in the first place, none of the horrors of the last years may have happened. I will not make the same mistake as those before me”. 

Alleria opened her eyes and the first thing she noticed, was that the voices had gone. The second thing was that she was not breathing and had no pulse. The third thing was that her senses, far from bee dulled by undeath, seemed to be stronger. everything she looked at was so much clearer, she could hear better, her sense of touch felt weird as if she could feel so much better but at the same time, the pain didn’t seem to hurt so much. She pinched herself a few times. How the hell did that work? She sat up to find herself in a large luxurious bedroom. A dark ranger, Captain Areiel, she thinks, is standing in the corner. “Welcome back my lady,” the captain says smiling. She picks up a mirror from the desk and brings it over. Alleria looks at herself. Her skin is pale, almost white but her hair is still blond and her eyes still blue, although they now they glow. The wounds that killed her are now scars, an even more livid white than her skin. 

 

Alleria stands up, ignoring the fact that she is naked, to get a better look at herself. Areiel coughs. “My Lady, you are naked “. Alleria looks at herself, then at Areiel, a strange feeling of lust overcoming her. “That is normal for dark rangers when we come back,” Areiel says, knowing what Alleria is feeling.” That’s why the dark lady had me stay…” she never got to finish as Alleria stepped up to her and kissed her, before pulling her down onto the bed. 

“How are you feeling lady sun,” Sylvanas asked when Alleria walked into the throne room, Areiel next to her, their hands entwined. “I’m so sorry,” Alleria said m letting go of the dark ranger and almost running up to Sylvanas and embracing her. “All this time I called you a monster for what you are, I never once stopped to consider you and your people as, well people. I’m so sorry lady moon. Can you forgive me?” Sylvanas regarded her sister. “Yes, you are my sister and I love you” 

Anduin walked into the Council hall, Vereesa with him, her hand in his. The others had already arrived, except Jaina and he sat in his seat, the high elf sitting next to him. He never let go of her hand and she leaned into him as they sat. The horde leaders except Sylvanas were also present. Today was the first meeting since the naga had been pushed back. N’zoth had been defeated but Azshara still remained a threat and the Horde and Alliance needed to stay allied. Anduin was hoping Alleria’s new state would not ruin that.   
Then Jaina arrived, bringing Sylvanas and Alleria with her. Sylvanas swaggered up to her seat, her usual smirk on her face, but it was not matched by the look in her eyes. Anduin recognized regret and sorrow and knew that raising her sister was something she would never have done unless left with no choice. Alleria walked up to the table and stood by her sister, nodding at Magister Umbric, acknowledging him as the sole leader of the void elves. 

 

Genn stared at her, shaking with rage. “So are you now on her side” he growled. Alleria looked at the wolf. “I am no longer Ren’Dorei king Greymane, I am forsaken. But we are not at war with the horde, we are still allies, so I fail to see how my current state affects my loyalties. However, if I am treated as the Alliance has treated the forsaken on the past, then yes, I will be on their side as you put it”. Before Genn could say another word, Jaina stepped forward. “This alliance between us and the Horde will not break down, this time it will last”. 

“How can you be so sure this witch will not stab us in the back” Genn shouted, standing as he shifted into his beast form, “she is untrustworthy and made her own sister an abomination”. At that Turalyon stood up. “Some once called your kind abominations king Greymane, some called the Ren’Dorei abominations. What those people misunderstood, what I misunderstood, was the sacrifice made by people we turned on. Alleria and I…are no longer together because of my words and actions but she is no abomination, the ren’dorei are not abominations, the forsaken are not abominations. They are all people, however far from the light they have strayed and we WILL accept them, I will accept Alleria”. 

Alleria looked at her ex-husband, forgiveness in her eyes. “Thank you,” she said, a faint smile on her lips. “Besides which,” Jaina said, “I am a member of the Alliance and I doubt very much my wife will turn on me”. She smiled, looking at everyone’s face as she held out her hand and Sylvanas took it. Of all the leaders present, only high King Anduin was not shocked. But then he was the one who had conducted the ceremony. He pulled Vereesa closer to him and kissed her neck, smiling. “Seems Celebrations are in order,” he said out loud as Genn sat down, a look of disbelief on his face. “To the Lord Admiral and War Chief, to Alleria Windrunner, who is still with us, thank the light and her sister, and to a continued peace between us all.”


	24. iloveyou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina tells Vereesa how she feels

Since the war ended and N’zoth was defeated, Dalaran had become a peaceful place to visit once more. The two factions interacted with one another openly and much of the old hatred was gone. As people found they were allowed to visit the cities of the other faction, Dalaran had calmed down and was not so much in demand as a meeting place, which was good for Jaina because she was in a hurry. She walked quickly through the streets towards her best friend’s house, having finally decided to tell the high elf how she truly felt. It was Kalira and Sylvanas who prompted her to do so. Sylvanas had found love with Alexstrazsa and Kalira with the other Windrunner sister, Alleria, so they both decided it was time little moon found love again too. And it was obvious to anyone but little moon, that Jaina was in love with her. Or so they had said. Jaina found it strange sometimes how former enemies like Sylvanas and Kalira had, in the co-operation of war against the old god, become her friends and how both of them realized, even before Jiana did, that the Lord Admiral was in love with Vereesa. 

 

Jaina stood outside Vereesa’s house. Her belly full of nerves. “Come on Jaina, you can do this” she muttered to herself and knocked on the door. As soon as Vereesa opened the door, Jaina blurted out “iloveyou” and then stood there, red-faced and shaking, waiting for Vereesa’s reply. Vereesa smiled and took her hand, pulling her into a kiss. “Jaina, I love you as well, come inside, the boys are at the academy, we have the house to ourselves. “She pulled Jaina in, kicking the door shut behind her. If anyone had been listening, they would have heard Jaina exclaimed “Oh Vereesa” before she had the sense to cast a spell to muffle the sound.


	25. knickers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine finds a pair of Sylvanas's knickers in Jaina's laundry

Jaina didn’t know where to look or what to say. Her mother was staring at her waiting, holding a pair of black, skull covered skimpy thong knickers. “Well,” she said, “care to explain how these came to be in your laundry?” 

Jaina wanted to speak but found she had nothing to say. Inwardly she cursed Sylvanas for not taking all her clothes with her. If her mother mentioned anything to Anduin, Genn or Tyrande, it could derail the peace process she had fought so hard to get started. 

“Am I right in thinking that this ceasefire and talk of a permanent treaty came about because my daughter is fucking the War Chief?” 

Jaina felt her face flush and nodded. Katherine moved closer to her, eyes boring into her before she broke into a smile. “Thank the fucking tides for that,” she said, a look of relief on her face. “Wha…wait what?” Jaina said, surprised by her mother’s reaction. 

Sylvanas narrowed her eyes at Nathanos as he held up a pair of white panties with blue anchors on them, a smug look on his face. “What will the others say, knowing that you have been sleeping with the enemy this whole time?” 

Sylvanas glared at him. “Where, pray, did you find them” she demanded, her self-control slipping. Nathanos smirked, infuriating her even more. “In your underwear drawer, not your normal style are they?” 

As he spoke Kalira and Anya slipped out of the darkness to stand either side of him. “Place her under arrest while I inform the others,” he said, his smirk growing larger, only to be replaced by a look of surprise as Anya pulled the knickers from his hand and Kalira thrust her sword up, under his ribs. 

Nathanos screamed as the blade erupted from his shoulder. “You…you will kill me to protect Proudmoore” he managed to say. Sylvanas stepped up close to him. “No, I’m killing you because you’re a creepy little fuck who goes through my underwear drawer”. 

As Kalira removed her sword and he fell to the floor, the light in his eyes dimming, Kalira smirked at him. “You choose the wrong rangers to help you Blightcaller. Anya here is fucking Katherine Proudmoore and I’m doing the same with Vereesa, so we have an interest in the peace talks succeeding”. As the light in Nathanos eyes dims, his last thoughts are “well fuck”. 

“So my mum found your panties in my laundry” Jaina said, laying naked in Sylvanas’s arms by the mountain pool they had just fucked in. “Nathanos found yours “Sylvanas replied, “Apparently the creepy little fucker liked to go through my underwear drawer”. 

“Oh dear, mum reacted better than I thought, turns out she is bedding Anya”. Sylvanas let out a snort. “Wondered when she would tell you, Anya told me months ago”. Jaina elbowed Sylvanas. “You could have bloody said something”.

She rolled over, looking at her lover. “So what did you do to Nathanos?” Sylvanas sighed. “He was going to tell the others and try and bugger the peace talks, so Kalira killed him. Besides I can’t have a champion who betrays my trust”. Jaina nodded in agreement. 

Jaina and Sylvanas looked at one another, eyes roving other each other’s naked bodies. 

“The treaty has been agreed”.

“Yes”.

“I’m stepping down as War chief in favor of Thrall”.

“Yes”.

“Lordaeron is rebuilt and the blight has been cleared up, the land restored”.

“Yes”.

“The living are moving back, to be with their relatives “.

“Yes”.

“I’m still Queen though”.

“Yes”.   
“Move in with me”.

Jaina paused, looking at Sylvanas, who had produced a small box and was now suddenly on one knee in front of Jaina.

“Be my Queen, rule alongside me”. 

Jaina gulped. 

“Jaina Proudmoore, will you marry me”.

“Yes, by the tides my love, Yes”. 

“I love you Proudmoore”. 

“I love you too Windrunner”.


End file.
